Pokémon xy and tri
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Something evil is threatening to destroy both worlds and wants to rule them Ash ketchum and pikachu are joining forces with Tai and the digidestined to save thier worlds together or thier homes will be lost forever AshXKari
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The legend and relaxation**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 21 reviews and this story starts after the e** **vents of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of** **winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over but just what need to** **show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by** **his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XYand Tri (AshXkari that's right K** **ari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

" In the far reaches of time this is story about three worlds and has a hero that bring the balance." an male voice was narrating as there's three planets that are a lined as one "It all begins with the guardians have lived in the world were humans and living creatures known as Pokémon were together in the harmony from the Alpha pokemon known as Arceus who have remained in thier world. " the Alpha Pokémon named Arceus was flying everywhere "the guardians known as the Aura Guardians with thier Pokémon have discovered an portal that leads them to an other world but was filled with living creatures made of data called Digimon. " The Aura Guardians have entered the portal and met the digimon with a first human made of data Gennai "Till they see the new world of the Digimon and met the first human been created by data known as Gennai with a digital Bieng name Azulongmon both came in peace. " The Aura Guardians and Gennai have been helping each other by creating devices called the digivices with Digieggs and thier tags with the crests. " many years went on the Aura Guardians have shared thier knowledge with Gennai and the residents by creating the devices for the chosen children with thier bond with the digimon are called the digivice that can let Digivolve along with the crests

the chosen children will become the digidestined. Until the other bieng appeared from the oceans of the digital world. " The darkest source have appeared from the ocean coming for the Digieggs "but our chance for the future wasn't to last. " As the bieng came to the land "For Azulongmon's brother "Dracomon " he was jealous of his honors and placed a virus on the digimon and betrayed Azulongmon. "

Dracomon Azulongmon's brother was placing a virus on the digimon and command them. " Dracomon lead his slaves to the location and killed every Aura guardian and their pokemon were been released by thier masters back to thier world. piedmon the mega level digimon stole the eggs with the digivices and the crests. " The Aura Guardians are gone and Dracomon was reign victorious when piedmon stolen the Digieggs with the digiviceswith the crests. " All wasn't lost as a Aura Guardian with a brave heart appeared known as Aura with his Pokémon Greninja have forged a digivice but was different than the other digivices has a stylized ' M. on it was known as the Master digivice.

" the young Aura Guardian with a brave heart name Auran who have forged a powerful digivice known as the master digivice. " this Digivice was very powerful it made Auran to master digivolve with Greninja they became one known as ShogunGreninja! " when they combined ShogunGreninja was a humanoid Greninja with ninja armor was pure metallic blue and red with two kitannas that are made of pure water sharp as steel

"ShogunGreninja have battled Dracomon. They've been battling for hours as ShogunGreninja reign victory and have banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean where he never returned. " ShogunGreninja used his aura to open the portal to the dark ocean as Dracomon was send into the portal.

"ShogunGreninja used all his aura to seal the gate forever. The portal may have sealed but ShogunGreninja give his life to save the digital world and his world for not falling into the world of eternal darkness." ShogunGreninja was petrified like a stone as thier hero was turned into stone when he died. " as they watch him died the master digivice was lost to far reaches of the digital world legend said the decedent of Auran will be chosen to be a digimaster and will soon save the three worlds. " as the narrator finished the tale

(Digital world twenty years ago )

"Come on Tai we're almost there to meet with the others in primary village? "a brunette girl who was wearing a high school uniform was walking with a cat that has gauntlets, orange dinosaur, and a another feline digimon who was with a older girl who was wearing glasses talking to her "I would if you girls would help me there. " shouted a older teen who has wild burnette hair wearing Goggles and has a orange jacket, white shirt, pants. His name is Tai Kamiya who was carrying a picnic basket but looks heavy as it seems

"Come on big brother you said your strong." Said the burnette who reveals to be his younger sister name Kari Kamiya the Digidestined of light

"She gets a point here Tai " said the girl with glasses who was his girlfriend name meiko who was enjoying talking to her friend Kari as Tai was sign of defeat

"Me and my big mouth. " mumbled Tai just as they're continuing walking as they wanted peace and quiet after thier events of the virus who was infecting the digimon along with Alphamon, the new emperor who caused mayhem in both the real world and the digital world .The digidestined have still manage to win and bring the digital world back the way it was just as soon they got to the primary village and spots thier friends along with thier Digimon looking at the Digieggs getting ready to hatch

"Hey guys! "Shouted Kari as they see them coming

"Tai, Kari and Meiko! You three came just in time. "Both Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tk, Davis, Yolei, cody and Ken shouted as thier heading to thier three friends " Agumon, Gatomon and Meicoomon!" Shouted Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon and Wormon who are coming to thier friends "I guess you're carring our picnic Tai " said Sora with a grin "Very funny Sora. " Irrated Tai who was not happy of that joke whatsoever

"How about we just enjoy our picnic guys. " said Izzy as they agreed with him as the picnic was set up and the digidestined are enjoying thier sandwiches and you can say everything as Davis as usual was upset because Kari was at the other side Meiko was enjoying her food as she's reaching for the apple as Tai accidentallyfirsthed her hand as they looked away. "Sorry Meiko. " Said Tai who was blushing

"No , I should apologies after all you're getting a last Apple. " Said Meiko who was also blushing

" So Tai what are you doing after the picnic?" Answered Yolei

"Well now that it's all over I'm going back to do soccer until we get back to odaiba. "Exclaimed Tai as the other digidestined were silent of Tai's decision "So you're going to forget about the digital world and all our friends that helped us when we first came here Tai."Matt shouted at his friend that he thought aside since they firstcame to the digital world "What Did I say Matt I'm never going to forget everything!" As those two got into a fight and the other digidestined were seeing the whole thing as Davis and Ken were up and saprated Tai and Matt from the fight

"Guys, stop fighting and just calm down. " Davis tried to calm Tai down

"You take that back Matt! "Yelled Tai

"Of what saying the truth that you're becoming a coward. " Exclaimed Matt telling the truth as Sora was going to tell them to stop till Matt accidentally yelled at her "SORA YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! "Yelled Matt as Sora was in tears as she starts running with Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko following her " What is with you two. "shouted Ken as him,Davis, Izzy, Joe and Tk are following the girls as Tai and Matt

were feeling guilty of what they just done Sora wait were sorry. " Shouted both Tai and Matt as Agumon and Gabumon were chasing after him Sora, Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko are at the outskirts of the primary village as Sora was crying

"Sora are you going to be okay?" Mimi was helping her friend

"I can't believe Matt did that to me. I'm not going to forgive him for this. " Said Sora still crying

"Sora it's alright you know how boys are and to tell you the truth I can't decide if I choose Tk or Davis. you can't just find better boys that had a kind heart to others anymore." Exclaimed Kari as Sora stops crying then looks at her friends "You still got us Sora girls stick together. " said Yolei with a proud pride in her as Sora was smiling at them " Thanks girls. " said Sora Till they noticed Meiko was staring at something "Meiko what are you looking at?" Answered Mimi as Meiko was ready to speak "There's a statue in primary village guys. " said Meiko as the girls looked at the statue it appeared to be a young raven-hair guardian with a ninja frog at his side holding the digivice close to his chest then what surprised them was a armored humanoid ninja frog with aquatic twin kitannas

"Whoa! who is he? " wondered Kari as they heard Elecmon appeared "That's the honor of our greatest hero, the legendary Aura Guardian Auran and his comrade you're seeing is a pokemon called Greninja. " Exclaimed Elecmon as the girls looked at the statue maybe because it's good looking for statue

"Amazing you're saying there's another world besides digimon. " Wondered Yolei

"But why was he called an hero to the digital world? "Sora was wondering why Auran Was the digital World's hero with his Greninja " You see girls, Aura have saved the digital world from Azulongmon's brother was Dracomon who tried to destroy his brother's vision of bringing you here. That young guardian stood up and faced Dracomon with his words that inspired us saying

"Don't give up till it's over! " which he never. Auran have created a digivice that's different than yours known as the Master digivice that made him and his Greninja to become one as ShogunGreninja and the battle between those two began. " Elecmon told them "What happened to Dracomon Elecmon?"wondered Kari "ShogunGreninja knew he never be stopped so he managed to win by banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean where he never returned. He used all his aura to seal the gate forever as The Digieggs with the digivices and the crests were saved by his heroics. " Exclaimed Elecmon

"But where is he now?" Wondered Meiko

"ShogunGreninja used his aura too much then he was turned to stone, sacrifice himself to save the two worlds when he died we build the statue to honor him of his heroic will as the legend to the digital world and his world. " Said Elecmon as the girls were amazed of the legend "I can't believe that the guardian banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean. " Said Kari who was inspired of the legend "I agreed but I was hoping if he has a decedent that can take his place as the protector like us. " Wondered Yolei

"Yolei's right we could just imagine seeing the decedent of Auran but has his good

looks just like him. " Said Mimi

"Yeah I hope there's a way how did Auran got to the digital world and see his world filled with people and pokemon come together then see if there's his decedent. "Said Sora who wants to see the other world

"I'm with you as well Sora just imagine seeing the other world where Auran come from and learn more about pokemon. " Exclaimed Kari as they see the boys coming and they have heard everything that Elecmon said to them "Come on Kari, if there was another world how are we going To find its portal?"said Izzy

" I bet we'll find the portal and discover the world of pokemon I bet there's somebody who was kind, caring, helped others with thier problems, strong heart and understanding. " Said Sora as Matt was feeling worried about what Sora said then walks to her " Sora if it's about yelling at you. I'm really sorry." Matt apologies to her but Sora didn't buy that as she turns away from him

" Hey Tai do you ever believe in the legend Elecmon told me, Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko. " Said Kari looking at her older brother

"I believe you Kari. hearing about another world with creatures called Pokémon with thier masters came to the digital world. The one I like is how Auran and his comrade have fight Dracomon and send him to the dark ocean he's a real hero I've ever heard. " Said Tai

"I was amazed too Tai. " Said Agumon

"I've heard stories about master digivice that makes him and his Pokémon master digivolve together as well. " Said Gabumon

"That's right when Tai came to the digital world then me. All of the digimon reminded us as thier legend because he don't give up till it's over. " Said Davis

"Come on they're just legends." Shouted Matt

"Come on Matt I bet we might meet Auran ' s great great grandson in his world and he could be the chosen one with the master digivice. " Said Yolei as Ken walks to her " Relax Yolei like Tai said one thing we finally defeated the virus and the darkness are now banished forever. " Ken told Yolei as they're walking back to the picnic "Of course Tai and Ken are wrong." as the narrator mentioned that they're wrong then leads us to the darkest reaches of the digital world "several hours later the remaining dark masters were spying at them . " an humanoid lion was watching them revealed to be leomon's brother Madleomon who was watching them "We spotted the digidestined lord Axeknightmon. " Said Madleomon as he stares at an dark knight figure with yellow eyes

"Excellent my worthy general. After all those years of hiding and waiting I Axeknightmon, the last of the dark masters who have worship my creator Dracomon but my brothers were been extinguished by they're enemies just like my creator was imprisoned by Auran the aura guardian. " As Axeknightmon walks to the camera staring at them "Now I found the chosen children that Azulongmon have chosen but I learned that the child of light has a gift of entering more than just the digital world and the dark ocean. Now I will use them to find the portal to the world of Pokémon, Now I'll soon find the decedent of Auran Ketchum. He will share his ancestors death for what Auran did to my creator then I'll destroy the digidestined for what they did to my brothers and sisters. " Axeknightmon plan was moving quick

"I love your plan master. " Said ninjamon one of Axeknightmon's cunning warriors then a return of the Ladydevimon have walked to him " This is mistake dear brother, if we don't use the dark spores that Ken has within him I fear we willsoon meet our doom. " warned Ladydevimon then Axeknightmon looks at her " those spores are worthless Sister. The true power we've been searching for is the forbidden knowledge that the Aura Guardians kept as a secret all generations ago. Now we shall first follow them to thier world and finish what Alphamon should've done!"shouted Axeknightmon as his loyal minions cheered for thier leader

"We shall prepare our army and soon your revenge and the Forbidden knowledge will be yours lord Axeknightmon. " shouted his commander skullmeramon who have returned from the dead and became Axeknightmon's worthy commander to lead his army for the conquest of conquer the real world just then Tai and the digidestined are heading back to thier world "Thanks for letting us have our picnic Elecmon see ya. " Shouted Tai as they waved goodbye to Elecmon and he waved them back

" You told them about the legend Elecmon. " Elecmon turns around and see Gennai walking to him

"Yes, but I didn't told them about why Dracomon betrayed his brother and killed every Aura guardian for the reason. " Elecmon told Gennai as he nodded

"Of course but I sense that there's other last remaining Dark masters are plotting thier revenge. " Said Gennai as Elecmon looks at him " they only chance to bring the balance back where it once was. " Elecmon prayed for thier future of the three worlds

"Our only hope is the decedent of Auran Ketchum and the last Digimaster will rise. " Said Gennai looking at the sky

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and the origin where did the master digivice come from now what's going to happen at the real world if Axeknightmon leads his invasion there. One thing this story was after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri means it's going to be darker, adventure, action and romance in the story and if everyone wants any ideas for the story and I want to say thanks for your votes at my poll now I change it to Ashxkari if you want more send me a review or pm and now enjoy Pokémon Xy and Tri and chapter 2 will be coming soon**


	2. Dream, surprise and new world

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Dream, a celebration and a new world**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the e** **vents of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of** **winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to** **show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by** **his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XYand Tri (AshXkari that's right K** **ari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

" In the far reaches of the kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see many other people and pokemon are doing gym battles, contests, dances and performance. as we focus on the the town called pallet town where we see many people are over at the house waiting for something or someone "You think he's going to like the surprise party we made for him guys. " said May who was talking to Misty about someone's party they set up for him. " Of course he'll love the party we made for him. After all he won the pokemon league at Kalos and now he return from Aloha you know." Misty exclaimed then Brock and Cilan are talking to Clemont "Are you that serious Clemont? "Questioned Cilan as Clemont nodded to him

"That's true Cilan Ash and Greninja have special hidden power for them to become one. " Clemont told them as Brock is going to speak " So you're saying that Ash's Greninja changes into a new form but looks exactly like Ash? "Questioned Brock

" That's true Brock. " Exclaimed Clemont then they hear Dawn coming to the door "I'll go and wake him up guys. " said Dawn then Serena appeared with her "mind if I come Dawn. " Serena answers as Dawn shows a smile " Of course after all, you and Ash we're been friends since childhood." Exclaimed Dawn as they're walking in the house it seems that Dawn and Serena became best friends since they met but Serena had a secret which she don't want to tell . she's in love with Ash as they're heading upstairs. At the Bedroom there was a young raven-hair teen who's sleeping at his bed with his pikachu who was his first pokemon at the beginning his name is Ash Ketchum, he's a pokemon trainer who have win the pokemon league at Kalos and has return from the A!oha region who was now dreaming away

(Ash's mysterious Dream )

" Where am I? " Ash asked as he sees himself at the other world but not with pokemon as he's walking to this new world as he hears a sound " Prepare yourself, young one. " An voice just appeared as Ash looks around but see nothing " Who are you? and what did you mean be prepared? "Questioned Ash as a sphere of light just appeared " Your world is in danger along with two other worlds. You must bring the balance back to the worlds young one. " Turns out the voice appeared from the sphere as it

shows Ash three worlds are a lined as one "Three worlds are a lined. " Said Ash just then he sees both three worlds are being covered by pure Darkness all over. Ash have see 12 teens were unconscious by thier lost of thier defeat with thier what appeared to be digivices were been shattered into pieces but what he saw was a powerful ancient creature appeared to be sea creature like with an dark knight figure and a girl who was wearing impress clothing took over three worlds Ash feels the fear in his eyes seeing everything but the sphere have come closer to him

" only you must save them with your strong will Ash Ketchum. " As the voice fled then his sphere landed on to Ash's hand as it shines bright "What's happening? "Shouted Ash as the light went brighter everything turned white

(Ash's bedroom)

" Ash, wake up! " shouted Serena as Ash wakes up and looks at her and Dawn

" Come on sleeping head you're going to forget your party. " Exclaimed Dawn as Ash remembers his party they're doing today "Sorry guys I must've been a heavy sleeper. " Ash said while scratches his head as the girls were laughing

" We'll see you outside Ash " Serena told him as her and Dawn are heading back outside as Ash was getting up and looking at his mirror "What a dream I had more of a nightmare to be exact. " Thought Ash just as he notice what's he holding on his hand was a strange device that has a M on it with its colors are red and blue but Ash learns where it come from.

" That came from the sphere in my dream. " figured Ash as he got dressed in his Kalos clothes and placed it in his black pants just as pikachu wakes up and sees Ash all dressed and ready as he hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika pi. " said pikachu looking at him. " Hey pikachu. are you ready! "Exclaimed Ash as pikachu nodded

"Pika " said pikachu

" Now let's go! "Shouted Ash as they're heading out of his bedroom and heads out seeing everyone is here including his friends who are just waiting for him "Hey Ash, you're just in time for your party. " May told him as Ash smiled at them " Thanks guys for a surprise. " Ash told them as they're all smiling at him "let get this party started guys !"Shouted Misty as they're all having a great time at the party as they're trying out Brock, Cilan and clemont ' s food they cooked for the party. Dawn and May told the others that they have finally fulfill thier dreams as top coordinators, Max have show his friends his first pokemon was a Treecko since he started. Tracey was doing sketches of Ash's pokemon he had during the Kalos region, as for Iris she's looking at Ash's Noivern and ask Ash for a trade but he declined that offer, Ash was just looking at his friends then he decided to walk to think about one thing in his mind just as he's walking then looks at the lake

"It's great that I've fulfill my dream with my friends, pokemon and my mom are proud of me. " Ash thought as he then looks at the item that came from his dream

"They only question is, where did you come from? and why you choose me. " said Ash as pikachu looks at the item too which makes him worried about his friend just as another voice appeared behind him "Feeling okay Ash. " as Ash turns around and saw Dawn with concerned look on her face showing that she's worried about him " Yeah I'm just thinking about how good our lives are. " Ash said

"Was it about this dream you had. " Exclaimed Dawn as Ash was surprised that she knew

" How did you found out? "Ash confused

"We heard you in your sleep. " Serena told him as she shown up so did his Pokémon appeared "Oh, that's right I forgot sorry I didn't told you girls. " Ash apologies to Dawn and Serena as they smiled at him " Hey don't apologies for us it's fine. " Said Dawn just as those two saw the item that Ash is holding "Did that came from your dream Ash? "Questioned Serena looking at it as Ash nodded to her " yes, but it was once a sphere made of pure light and spoke to me. " Ash told them as Dawn and Serena were surprised that Ash told them about this item was a sphere of light from his dream

" what did it say to you Ash? "Questioned Dawn as Ash is ready to speak " Well it told me that our world is in danger along with two other worlds. I must bring the balance back to the worlds. " Ash explains to them about the voice told him about what's going to happen "was it worse in your Dream. " Serena asked him just as Ash looks at them " That Dream I had was more than a Dream but a nightmare about what's going to happen Serena! "Exclaimed Ash till he felt Dawn and Serena 's hands on his shoulder looking at him

"No need to worry Ash. " Said Dawn

" That's right you told me "Don't give up till it's over! " Now I'm saying it to you. " Said Serena just as Ash looks at them and smiled at them

" You're right girls, maybe soon I'll figured out what my dream was saying to me what I must do for the future for both our worlds. " said Ash as Dawn and Serena gives him a wink then Ash's face turned red from them giving him that as they're making thier way to the party and have some fun together with thier friends. They've been talking and laughing together just as Ash noticed something going on about this party they're having was more then just a celebration for him

"Hey guys! what kind of party is this you guys were been sneaky just now? "Questioned Ash suddenly Dawn and Serena turns him around then Ash sees there's a cake for him with his friends and his Pokémon have come together and Shouted

"Surprise, Happy birthday Ash !" Shouted Dawn, Serena, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont , Bonnie, Deila, Gary and professor Oak turns out it's Ash's birthday so they have planned that all along with his celebration of his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league as Ash was surprised of seeing that it's his birthday "Thanks guys and I forgot it's my birthday. " Ash told them "But

we didn't forget Ash so we planned to do both that and your celebration at once since it's been three years. " Said Misty as Ash was happy to hear that

"Thanks guys and this is the best Time I ever had with you guys with me. " said Ash as they're also happy to hear that from him as they're celebrating together with Ash as they're getting exhausted when night have appeared Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Bonnie are heading back to thier homes and share their goodbyes with Ash except for Serena who have decided to stay with Ash at his place to keep him company as Ash and Serena waved goodbye to them then Ash decided to take a walk around along with Serena wanted to come with him. As they walked through the forest

"So Ash what do you think of your party? "Questioned Serena as Ash smiled " It's awesome guys and I want to thank you for the cake you and Dawn made. " Said Ash looking at her " Well your mom helped us. " Said Serena as they stopped walking till someone spooked them "Boo! "It was May who have scared them as Serena was holding Ash being scared as they looked at her "That wasn't funny May and you almost give us a heart attack. " shouted Serena as May laughed

"Sorry guys I was only having fun with you guys. " May told them as Ash is going to speak to her "

What brings you here May? " Questioned Ash as May looks at him " I was thinking that you need me with you so I told Brock that I'm going to stay with you and Serena. " Said May as Ash smiled " Thanks May, that's what a good friend will do. " Said Ash as May was blushing by Ash just then the four saw a strange light coming from that cave

"Pika pi. " shouted pikachu looking at the light

"What does it want Ash? "Said May

" I think it wants us to follow it. " said Ash

" We should it could be the light from your dream. " Exclaimed Serena as Ash nodded

" I agreed with Serena we should follow the light. " Said May which she wants to tell Ash something " What do you mean Ash has a dream about this sphere of light guys. " said May as Ash shows may the item he's holding and explain May about his mysterious Dream he had May now understand Ash as they're heading to the cave to follow the light wherever it's taking them as they follow the light at the unknown cave that wasn't discovered all those years ago

"This cave is so deep. " Said May looking how far the cave was.

" we might fall into a trap by team Rocket guys?"Questioned Serena "I don't know Serena, Team Rocket never discover this cave perhaps this cave is centuries old. " Exclaimed Ash looking at the cave's structure

"Pika " said pikachu till they reach the entrance to the cave as Ash, pikachu, Serena and may saw a huge door was humongous

"That's one humongous Door! "Said May looking at it as Ash nodded

" True may but why there? "Questioned Ash till they hear pikachu found something as they run to him and saw a other statue of Auran the aura guardian with his Greninja and thier combined form ShogunGreninja "Whoa where did that statue come from? "Questioned Serena as may looks at his face "And he looks just like you Ash! "Said may looking at the statue till they see the light points them to the gate as Ash understands what it wants "The light wants us to open the gate. " Said Ash as they're walking to it as May notice the letters are based on the unown "Bad news guys these letters are unown and I can't read them. " said May till they notice Ash just read the words

"Digigate open." Said Ash as the girls looked at him

" How did you know? "Answered may

"Because I'm starting to think that this door is a gateway to other worlds. " Ash said to them which Serena looks at the item "Maybe you can use that device to open it. " Questioned Serena as Ash knew what she mean as he picks up the device then points it to the gate as they closed thier eyes "hope it works Digigate open! "Shouted Ash as the light appears from the device as the gate opens. Ash then looks at his friends

" are you guys ready. " Said Ash as they nodded then they walked through the gate as it was closed but May and Serena notice the gate didn't let them in

"The gate it didn't let us in?" Said May

"Then Ash is going there alone." Said Serena as they heard Dawn coming "Guys where's Ash?" then the sphere appeared once more looking at the gate was now closed "Soon you'll discover the truth. " Said the voice as the sphere fled

(Digital world )

Ash and pikachu found themselves at the other world but was different than thiers "Are we in another world? "Answered Ash looking at the scenery "looks like it but it's so different. " as Ash looks at the world they're in and he notice this world looks familiar "This world it's from my dream. " Said Ash as they looked and now learn that Ash's dream turned to real as him and pikachu begin falling from the sky as they land safely as Ash was unconscious as he was thinking about something

" all this was connected to my dream but what about the fate of other teens what does it mean but the most important thing is who's that aura guardian that looks just like me as a statue. " Thought Ash as he heard a voice then was running towards him then more feet continue to walk further then they stopped then someone spoke to him

"Hey are you okay?" Ash's eyes begin to open as his sight was blurry then his sight was clear Ash saw the one who came to him was Kari with a concerned look on her face as Ash saw her with the digidestined and thier Digimon as Ash stares at Kari

"Who are you? " Questioned Ash

 **that's it of chapter 2 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and Ash has enjoy his surprise and has now inherited the master digivice and goes to the digital world and meets the digidestined for the first time what's going to happen at the real world if Axeknightmon leads his invasion there. One thing this story was after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri means it's going to be darker, adventure, action and romance in the story and if everyone wants any ideas for the story and I want to say thanks for your votes at my poll now I change it to Ashxkari if you want more send me a review or pm and now enjoy Pokémon Xy and Tri and chapter 2 will be coming soon**


	3. Ash's new friends

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ash Ketchum meets the digidestined**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the e** **vents of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of** **winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to** **show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by** **his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right K** **ari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

"Who are you?" Questioned Ash as he looks at kari as she sees him awake "oh you're I'm Kari Kamiya" said Kari as she introduced her name to him as Ash was getting up "nice to meet you Kari I'm Ash Ketchum." Said Ash as he too introduced himself to the digidestined of light " it's nice to meet you Ash." Said Kari as Ash looks at the village he was at "how did I get here?" Ash wondered as Kari smiled at him

"We found you unconscious at the statue me, my brother and my friends carried you over to primary village where were having our picnic Ash." Said kari as Ash learn kari saved him with help of her friends and her brother

"Thanks Kari" said Ash then he notice gatomon staring at him

"hi there good to see you awake." Said Gatomon Ash was stunned and surprised that he saw her talk "y...you...can...talk?!" Said Ash looking at her "why of course sorry I startled you I'm Gatomon is it your first time seeing a digimon before." Said Gatomon that hit Ash's head learning he's in a other world alright the exact one from his dream that had digimon "Holly Arcues I'm really in the new world." Ash thought he then noticed who's missing

"Hey have you seen my friend pikachu he's a yellow mouse has red cheeks..." Ash heard pikachu's voice as he was near the baby digimon

"pikachu!" Said Ash as pikachu heard his voice as he sees him up and runs to him

"Pika pi" said pikachu as he jumps to him happy to see him when Kari and Gatomon looks at him "why hello there you're so cute." Said Kari petting him as Pikachu thought she's a stranger but loved how she pets him

"Don't worry pikachu Kari's a friend." Said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend then Gatomon walks over to him "why hello there like Kari said you're cute." Said Gatomon as pikachu then greeted to his new friend as Kari asked Ash something "Ash is pikachu a digimon." She asked him as Ash looks at her "no Kari he's a Pokémon." Said Ash as Kari heard that word he said "Are you from a other world?!" Said Kari as Ash nodded

"Hey Kari!" As she heard her brother Tai walking towards them "hey you're okay." He said to Ash as Kari giggled "of course he's okay Tai and his name is Ash Ketchum." Said Kari who had introduced his name to her older brother "Awesome you hand Ash and nice to meet you I'm Tai Kamiya Kari's older brother." Said Tai hold out his hand "nice to meet you as well Tai." Said Ash who had shook his hand as they let go "Say Ash come with us to the picnic and meet our other friends." Said Kari offers Ash to come join them as he happily accept it "sure Kari I like that." Said Ash as they start meeting up with the others enjoying their picnic

"Hey Tai and Kari are coming!" Said Cody

"You're right and look." As armordillomon points as Ash walking with them along with pikachu

"Hey the new guy is OK." Said Veemon

"He looks cute and foxy." Said Mimi as they arrived "hey guys this is Ash he's on his feet." Said Tai as he looks at Ash " Ash meet our friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Tk, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Meiko." Said Tai as Ash looks at them "pleasure to meet you all." Said Ash greeting his new friends "nice to meet you Ash." Said Matt greeting him as Agumon walks to him "nice to meet you Ash I'm Agumon Tai's Digimon and this is Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormon, Armordillomon, Meiccomon." Said Agumon as Ash looks at the digimon of theirs

"Nice to meet you all." Said Ash as pikachu had a look at them

"Look a newcomer hi I'm patamon." Said Patamon flying towards pikachu as he introduced himself

"pika pi pikachu" said Pikachu but seems that Patamon understand him

"nice to meet you pikachu." Said Patamon

"Awe that's a cute digimon I ever seen." Said Sora as Kari laughed "Sora I hate to admit it but pikachu's a Pokémon." Said Kari as they heard what she said

"A Pokémon you mean Ash is from a other world!" Said Izzy as Ash is ready to speak "Kari is speaking the truth Izzy I'm from a other world where humans and Pokémon live together in Harmony pikachu and I are close friends to many journey's to the end." Said Ash

"Wow pikachu was your only Pokémon." Said Tk

"Actually tk I can carry six Pokémon which I left them at my world...what." Ash notice he had five pokeballs are in his belt "what are those Ash." Said Joe as Ash brings out his pokeball "that is called a pokeball Joe they're been used to carry Pokémon when you catch them, train them become friends with them they can be use for battles, contest, dances, performance but I don't remembered brining pokeballs with them." As Ash was puzzled

"Mind we see them Ash." Said Kari wanting to see his Pokémon as Ash made his decision "sure kari come on out guys!" As Ash throws them to the air as pokeballs were opened the lights have shown up and hit the ground then Charizard, Greninja, Staraptor, krookodile and decidueye had appeared and see the scenery of the digital world

"Charizard, Greninja, Staraptor, krookodile and Decidueye it's you guys." Said Ash as his Pokémon see Ash as they run to him when the digidestined saw them for the first time "guys they are our new friends and we're in the new world." Said Ash as Kari was the first one walking towards Greninja "Hi Greninja I'm Kari." Said Kari as Greninja looks at her then he already likes her "it's OK guys he's friendly." Said Kari as the others walk towards them Izzy was enjoying looking at them when he looks at Krookodile "they're amazing an actual world that humans and creatures like Pokémon live together I should the knowledge from you Ash." Said Izzy

"Well wait till you hear about legendary Pokémon, mythical and the way Pokémon evolved with stones and training them." Said Ash as Yolei wants to ask Ash something "so Ash how did you go all the way to the digital world?" Said Yolei

"Well I just found this gate at the cave when I was following the light then I opened it with this yolei." Said Ash as he brings out the device and shows it to them as Tai and the others know what it is "its the digivice!" Said Tai looking at it "but its different than yours and mine tai?" Said Davis when he has his D3 out

"That's no digivice its the master digivice the one electromon told us about." Said Gatomon

"Wait you're saying that Ash is one of us." Said Sora

"I must be Sora it appeared from my dream when I was in my world." Said Ash as they were confused of what he mean his dream. "What dream?" Said Mimi as Ash had to tell them "well I saw the digital world then it was corrupted by darkness digimon had gone berserk out of control then I saw something evil that lurking from the shadows and I saw you guys been defeated then this voice said I must bring the balance." said Ash as Kari looks at him

"What's Ash's purpose of being in the digital world and why the master digivice choose him could Ash be chosen to follow his destiny just like the guardian." Said Kari as she looks at the statue

"You know Ash we can help to figure out the dream you had." Said Ken

"Yes we always come in hand helping new friends." Said Wormon

"Even when we make friends with Pokémon from the other world." Said Palmon when Ash looked at them then he smiles at them "thanks guys and I also want to ask how did you guys met your digimon anyway." Said Ash as Tai begins to speak "well it happen in summer camp when we noticed the lights came down to us when we learn that we received digivice and we been send to the digital world and met our digimon we shared many adventures together." Said Tai

"We received ours when we got them from the digieggs that made ours armor digivolve." Said Davis

"But me and kari we're original when ours change to d3" said Tk

"Amazing tk" said Ash

"But we had a dark past with ken since he was the digimon emperor but he had change learning the things he did our wrong." Said Yolei

"That's true." Said Hawkmon

"Outstanding you guys." Said Ash as he was enjoying the picnic "you guys must have greatest adventures I ever seen for having such great friends." Said Ash as the digidestined were amazed by Ash saying they had great adventures he heard from them as they becoming friends with him already

"We like him already guys." Said gomamon enjoying swimming

"You bet he's really kind and I'm enjoying hanging around with decidueye here." Said veemon

"Yes not to mention he understand us well." Said Gabumon then Tai has one idea that he will enjoy "hey Ash Agumon and I want to challenge you to a battle." Said Tai as everyone was stunned "what tai are you crazy Ash will say no if he wants to challenge you." Said Izzy

"I'm in too I like to see how strong he is as well." Said Matt

"Matt you two I can't believe you are agreeing with this." Said Izzy as Ash smirk

"Sure why no it gives me experience to see how strong you two are." Said Ash leaves them a shock "alright which one are you picking to fight us." Said Tai as Ash still has a smirk on his face "I choose greninja and charizard." Said Ash as greninja and charizard are accepted to battle

"Fair enough I go for greninja ready agumon." Said Tai

"I'm ready tai." Said agumon

"Ready gabumon." Said Matt

"I'm ready." Said Gabumon as they had their digivice ready "its time to digivolve!" They shouted as Agumon and Gabumon begin to change "Agumon digivolve" as Agumon was inside the sphere then started to change when it was finished Agumon was huge "greymon!" Shouted Greymon then it was gabumon's turn "Gabumon digivolve to." As Gabumon too was inside the sphere as soon he had changed to a champion level "Garurumon!" Said Garurumon as Ash sees digivolving for the first time

"So that's digivolving this is getting even better." Said Ash as the battle started as greymon was first to attack when he swings his tail at greninja "Greninja use double team!" Said Ash as greninja had call upon 30 more of them "no way!" Said Tai seeing 30 greninja everywhere "now use aerial ace!" As greninja used the move and hits greymon several time "howling blaster!" Said Garurmon got greymon's back as his howling blaster hits greninja double team "now Charizard use dragon tail!" As Charizard went charging towards garurumon and hits garurmon with dragon tail then grey on has target at Charizard

"Nova blast!" Said Greymon as he used nova blast at charizard does damage to him then Ash has them right where he wanted them

"Now use flamethrower charizard!" Said Ash as Charizard was behind Garurumon and used flamethrower at him "hang on garurumon." Said Greymon as he's going for charizard but Greninja came at him "use cut!" As Greninja as a glowing blade than strike greymon "nova blast!" When he fire nova blast leaving both greninja and Greymon injured "wow this is intense." Said Izzy watching the battle so far "who you think who might win?" Said Veemon

"Who else Tai and Matt." Said Davis that's what he thinks

"Greninja use water shrunken and Charizard use fire blast!" Ash shout as Greninja used water shrunken as he throws it then charizard used fire blast as it was launched when those two attacks made contact at greymon and Garurumon made a huge explosion "whoa!" Said Mimi as the strong wind was massive

"Holly smoke!" Said Joe as soon the dust clear greymon and garurumon are down and change back to agumon and Gabumon

"No way I lost this is shocking but Awesome battle I had." Said Tai in his mind

"Hey Tai!" As Tai looks at Ash "that's a awesome fight you surprised me when greymon ambush charizard!" Said Ash as Tai couldn't help it but smile "you're right thanks but your greninja is great we had a amazing battle." Said Tai then Matt looks at Tai

"What happened back there tai you had my back now we lost what's the best of that!" Said Matt

"Whoa matt come down we just had fun!" Said Tai when they argue Ash was sweat dropped "something tells me they were like that on their adventure am I right." Said Ash as Kari walks over "that's correct Ash but don't worry you get use to it and that a best battle you had Ash." Said Kari as Ash smiled but couldn't help it but blushing "oh why thank you kari." Said Ash as he walks over to Agumon and Gabumon as he has out a super potion "here this will help you two by a great battle we had." Said Ash as he sprayed it on them those two are feeling much better "why thanks Ash I'm all better." Said Agumon

"Me too you had such a kind heart Ash." Said Gabumon

"Thanks Gabumon I just love helping others." Said Ash as everyone saw how kind, freindly, full of life Ash was it even made Kari feel amazed "he's so kind to our digimon it's like he's a other Tai but has Ken's kindness Ash is something I ever seen." As Kari was blushing from that

"Hey Ash mind you come with us to our world." Said Tk

"Are you sure Tk?" Said Ash as he nodded

"Yeah we are friends and we like you the way you were kind to Agumon and Gabumon." Said Patamon

"I agreed with them Ash we like to have you around you can't just stay in the digital world." Said Meiko

"I don't know guys people might find something odd about me..." Ash was stopped talking as Meiccomon came to him and gives a look "please Ash come we don't want you be alone in the digital world." She pleaded as Ash can't stand seeing meiccomon's look as he give up "OK I'm coming to your world guys." Ash said as they shouted Yes that he's coming with them "Ash you gonna love coming to our world we'll be your tour guide." Said Mimi

"Wait guys!" As they looked at Tai "until we go back we must promise to keep Ash as a secret from my teacher." Said Tai as they remembered him and his partner that are agents "he's right with them and the government around Ash and his Pokémon are not safe from them we must not mentioned them about Ash and his Pokémon said Davis

" I agreed." Said Vernon

"Me too." Said Yolei

"Count me in" said Hawkmon

"We keep this as a secret guys no matter what." Said Tai as they we're done at the picnic then they are ready to go back to their world as they notice the TV "so how do you guys get back." Said Ash as Sora looks at him "we use the TV " said Sora as Yolei brings out her D3 "digiport open!" Said Yolei as they were sucked in to the light when they we're gone ninjamon was spying "we got a problem I must report this to the master." Said ninjamon as he vanish

(Real world)

"This is home" said Tai as Ash and pikachu had a look at odiaba for the first

"Wow nice place you guys." Said Ash

"Pika chu." Said pikachu then a new voice was heard

"Hey Tai!" As they looked and notice two people one was young man with fair skin, short greenish black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a beige shirt with a light blue star in the chest, brown shorts, pink slippers with white soles, and white coat. The coat has a pocket on each side of the waist and another in the left side of the chest, three white buttons, and Daigo wears it with the sleeves rolled upto the elbows and other was a young woman with fair skin, chin-length brown hair, and amber eyes. She wears a grey shirt, a black blazer with a pocket on each side and two black buttons, a black business skirt, brown pantyhose, and black high heels. As they know who they are

"Oh no its Daigo and Maki from the agency." Said Mimi

"We got to hide Ash before they ask questions about him." Said Izzy as Kari has a idea "Ash come with me I'll be your tour guide while Tai and the others keep them busy " said Kari as Ash have to accept Kari's offer instead of being around by those two "sure thing Kari come on pikachu." Said Ash as him and pikachu are walking with Kari and Gatomon as soon as those two arrived

"Hey Tai how's your trip to the digital world so far." Said Daigo

"Oh you know usual just us enjoying the picnic." Said Tai

"Yep seeing old friends again." Said Agumon as Maki notice one is missing

"Where's Kari and Gatomon?" Said Maki

"Oh she went home maki." Said Biyomon

"Strange I thought I heard you talking to someone because I heard a new voice." Said Maki as the digidestined were nervous out of ideas as Meiko come up with a idea "it was Davis he was talking to us maki." Said Meiko as Maki was getting suspicious of them but she does her usual thing "very well I must be hearing things but just to tell you that things are going well." As Maki and Daigo are leaving as the digidestined are relief

"That was a close one." Said Matt

"Yeah we should go find Ash, pikachu, Kari and Gatomon." Said Tai

(At odaiba)

Kari gives Ash a tour around odaiba her home city looking at the view "enjoy our tour Ash." Said Kari as Ash looks at the scenery of odaiba as they reach the bridge."your home is great kari but I don't perfer many rush hours at home." Said Ash as Kari heard him said about his home as she likes to hear about it "what's your home like Ash?" Said Kari as Ash was ready to speak "I live at kanto much peaceful and quite no huge buildings at Pallet town I enjoy traveling at kanto lots of times." Said Ash as Kari then asked him more "you must be happy there do you have friends as well." As Ash nodded "Lot's of friends Kari. Brock, misty, Tracey, may, max, dawn, iris, cilan, Serena, bonnie, clemont and I made friends back at aloha as well." Said Ash as Kari smiled at him

"You really are a kind person are you Ash." Said Kari as they continue walking

"Yes I am kari and for a friend I made very fast you are really kind." Said Ash that made her blush when he said it "thanks Ash" said Kari as Ash looks at her "and I should thank you kari for saving me from being stranded at the statue." Said Ash as she smiled more to him

"we should meet up with the others." Said Kari as Ash nodded "I agreed ready pikachu." Said Ash

"Pika" as they're off to meet up with the others hoping the two are gone

 **that's it of chapter 3 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash meets and made friends with the digidestined for the first time and he has his first battle with Tai and Matt and Kari is actually have a crush on him they arrived to odiaba and the return of Daigo and Maki means they have to keep Ash as a secret from them and what's going to happen at the real world if Axeknightmon leads his invasion there. One thing this story was after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri means it's going to be darker, adventure, action and romance in the story and if everyone wants any ideas for the story and I want to say thanks for your votes at my poll now I change it to Ashxkari if you want more send me a review or pm and now enjoy Pokémon Xy and Tri and chapter 2 will be coming soon**


	4. Autumn arrives in odiaba

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Autumn arrives in odaiba**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the e** **vents of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of** **winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to** **show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by** **his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right K** **ari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

Ash has a look around at Odiaba with Kari walking with him "you had such a nice city Kari." Said Ash looking at the ocean "Yes it is wonderful but hearing about your home dimension is more interesting and peaceful I could see it one of these days." Said Kari was enjoying the ocean too then they noticed the leaves turn yellow and start falling from the trees "looks like Autumn is here in odiaba Ash." Said Kari seeing the leaves with Ash

"Autumn is a great season of life." Said Ash as pikachu was playing with the fallen leaves as Kari asked him the question "Ash do you have autumn in your world?" Kari asked him the question as Ash looks at her "as a matter in fact I do since my journey in unova region Autumn arrived here even a Pokémon can change it's form in seasons." As said

"Really which one?" Kari said wanting to know what Pokémon was it

"A Pokémon named Deerly it can change it's form into winter, spring, summer and fall they can evolve into sawsbuck that can change from as well." Said Ash as Kari was enjoying the knowledge of the Pokémon she's learning from Ash "for the trainer you have Lot's of knowledge of Pokémon everywhere in places you go to Ash." Said Gatomon was enjoying the the knowledge as well. Kari then looks at his two rings he had on his wrists "what about those Ash?" She asked

"You talking about the mega ring and the Z crystal ring I had on my wrists kari?" Said Ash as her and gatomon are confused of that

"Mega ring and Z crystal ring?" Gatomon asked as Ash now explained about them "first off this mega ring has a keystone that makes Pokémon have mega evolution from the mega stones you two." Said Ash as Kari was surprised

"Mega evolution! You're saying that Pokémon can evolve further like digimon reach their mega level." Said Kari

"So Digimon too can digivolve further as well but this mega evolution is different then yours Kari. You see this mega evolution can only be active by the bond of the trainer and his Pokémon when they carry the mega stone." Said Ash as Kari learns more about mega evolution "A bond between trainer and Pokémon you said Ash." As they saw the whole gang are here the one who spoke first was Izzy who was interested in Mega evolution

"Yes Izzy that's why I had the keystone with me." Said Ash

"And what was it we heard of this Z move you're going to tell Kari about?" Said Tk asking about the z-move "well I was getting to it you see the Z-Moves are very strong and powerful attacks that certain Pokémon can gain access to. However, Z-Moves are used only once for each battle. Z-Moves can be activated only with a special item called a Z-Crystal." Ash shows them the crystal was on his ring

"You're saying it can give Pokémon those abilities." Said Yolei

"Yes Yolei they do I earn them from the trails in aloha." Ash told her

"Then do you have Pokémon that hold the mega stone?" Questioned Tai about the mega stone "one has the mega stone was Charizard on of the starter Pokémon from my home region Kanto since he was a Charmander." Ash said as Matt steps in

"I hate to rain on your parade but you can't stay at this spot Ash." Said Matt as Ken knows what he mean "Matt's right there's our certain allies are from the organization that target Digimon Ash but we can't have them knowing your existence even your Pokémon." Ken said as Agumon looks at Tai " they're right also there's still more virus digimon remained in your world we can't just get him involved. " said Agumon

"Agumon calm down they won't know." Said Tai

"Ash should we continue our tour of Odiaba." Said Kari as Ash nodded "you first tour guide." Said Ash as Kari blushed "he's such a gentleman too." Kari said in her thought as she went first with gatomon Ash and pikachu follows them made Davits more steamed

"No fair I was showing Kari my way of being cool to her chicks dig that but that damn Ketchum what does he got that I don't." Said Davis in a bad attitude

"Don't know Davis maybe is his good looks." Said Vernon

"You're not helping." Said Davis

" you think he's going to be fine." Said Sora was concerned about this as Tai looks at her " of course Kari's with him she's just given him a tour around odiaba till we keep Daigo and Mako occupied without them noticing Ash's existence and his Pokémon. " said Tai

"Well when you look at Kari it's like she's falling for him." Said Meiko as Tai heard that

"What no way she's not falling for him isn't she." Said Tai

" you're being overprotective to her Tai said Biyomon as Tai was steaming "I'm not being overprotective!" Said Tai as Sora was giggling " calm down Tai if Kari is falling for Ash he maybe perfect as your future brother in law." Sora teased him "CUT THAT OUT SORA!" shouted Tai as for Ash and Kari were done of their tour now at the park "Tai and I used to go there when we were young Ash." Said Kari as Ash looks at the scenery

" you seem to have a great childhood Kari." Said Ash

"Well I use to Ash until I had a sickness." Said Kari as Ash heard that " you mean you had a terrible sickness Kari? " Ash asked her "yeah when I was young I my immune system was failing since Tai took me to play at the park with his soccer ball when we were playing I had collapse then Tai took me to the hospital. Mom blamed him for almost seeing me dying but I manage to be okay by then when I grown up." Said Kari as Ash felt bad for her childhood

" I thought I was the only one had a bad childhood." Said Ash

"What do you mean?" Said Gatomon

"When I was born I don't even know my father in my time." Said Ash as Kari was shocked then she too felt bad that Ash lived without a father "I guess we have lot in common Ash." Said Kari as they stared at each other "yeah we sure do kari." Said Ash as they heard a new voice "why hello there!" As they looked and saw a teen boy was their age and was with him was a digimon looks like a bear but wears a hat

"Oh, hi who are you?" Kari asked

"I'm Liam and this is bearmon I came to ask was that your digimon here?" Liam points at Gatomon who was talking to pikachu "yes that's Gatomon my digimon and how do you know about digimon Liam?" Kari asked

"Because I'm like you a digidestined." He shows them his digivice but was like tai and the others "another digidestined that seems interesting." Said Ash as Kari looks at Ash. "Actually Ash there are more digidestined around the the globe since we met them during three years ago." Said Kari as Ash looks at her surprised "you're kidding kari!" Said Ash as Kari smiles at him "nope it was true Ash." Said Kari as Liam looks at Ash

"You're new here I see." Said Liam

"Well yes I just came here from a plane." Said Ash by not letting him know he's from a other world "I heard from her that your name is Ash am I right." Liam asked him his name "yes I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Kari kamiya we are the digidestined as well." Staid Ash as Laim looks at those two "are you two a couple." When he said that that made Ash and Kari blushing "no we're just friends and we just met Liam!" Said Kari

"Sorry it's just a joke!" Said Liam as they heard Mimi

"Ash, Kari there you are!" As they looked at Mimi and Palmon "Mimi hey there!" Said Kari as Mimi runs to them "we were looking for you two and we thought search for you in the park and who's your friend?" Said Palmon as Bearmon speaks

"This is Liam and I'm Bearmon and it's great to meet some new friends that are digimon." Said Bearmon

"It's nice to meet you Bearmon." Said Gatomon as Bearmon looks at Pikachu "and what's your name my yellow friend I haven't seen you before?" Said Bearmon as pikachu looks at him "pika pi pika pi!" Said Pikachu as he understands his language "pikachu it's nice to meet you and are you and Gatomon a couple?" Said Bearmon as the two were blushing " no were just friends like Ash and Kari are." Said Gatomon

"Easy there just fooling around." Said Bearmon

"Interesting?" Said Palmon just then they noticed something came out of the water as a huge sea serpent creature appeared causing rampage "It's Seadramon!" Shouted Mimi as Ash sees seadramon for the first time "an digimon kari?" Ash asked as Kari nodded when she noticed it's eyes were completely white "he's been infected by a virus! " said Kari as Ash was confused then he realize that an digimon's eyes were white not normal "This isn't good" as Ash has his pokeball then Kari and Mimi has their digivices ready "ready you guys" said Kari as gatomon and Palmon looks at Kari and Mimi ready to fight him

"You bet!" Said both as Bearmon joins the fight "count me in I always love to pick a fight!" Said Bearmon as they're glowing Gatomon, Palmon, Bearmon digivolve to..." As those three are in digital spheres as they begin to change forms as soon their forms are complete Gatomon was a beautiful angel, Palmon was a huge cactus with boxing glosearchd Bearmon was a grizzly " Angewomon, Togemon and Grizzlymon!" Said both as Ash gets to see what Gatomon and Palmon are like in amazement

"Wow that's gatomon's ultimate form amazing and that must be their champion levels as well." Said Ash as Seasdramon was charging towards them "celestial arrow!" As Angewomon used her Celestial arrow at him cause some damaged but still coming towards them "have some needle spray!" As Togemon fires needle spray at him cause damage as well but was coming to them as Grizzlymon steps in

"Maul attack!" Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in their vitals.

"Did. We got him?" Said mii but seadramon hasn't went down yet as he used his attack at them one was going for Kari as she was saved "Decidueye use leaf blade!" Shouted Ash as Decidueye had took out that ice with his leaf blade as Kari, Mimi and Liam saw him for the first time "" Wow a other Pokémon Ash summon he's so cool!" Said Mimi in her thoughts as Liam looks at him

"What's that it doesn't look like a digimon?" Said Liam

"Ash he saved me from that attack he's so amazing!" Kari said as seadramon is angry and was going for the next attack as Mimi and Liam looked at their digimon lighting seadramon then "digivolve you two!" They shouted as they glow

"togemon, Grizzlymon digivolve to..." As they had changed more as Togemon form to a flower then a cute fairy appeared then Grizzlymon was a yellow puppet bear "Lillymon, **Monzaemon!"** as the two are ready to fight "I'll trap him heart attack!" As Monzaemon traps Seadramon in the heart "way a go Monzaemon!" Said Liam

"Flower cannon!" As Lillymon fires her flower cannon at him

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon used her Celestial arrow at him cause some damaged

"Pikachu thunderbolt and Decidueye use spirit shackle!" Shouted Ash as Pikachu used thunderbolt and Decidueye used spirit shackle as they fire at him cause a explosion to them "did we get him finally!" Said Lillymon then seadramon strikes Angewomon and Lillymon

"Angewomon!" Said kari

"Lillymon!" Said Mimi as the tail has Monzaemon pinned as seadramon was beaten him up "Monzaemon no!" Shouted Liam as the three digidestined watches their digimon being beaten up by the infected digimon as a digimon wears a Red cloak was watching them "yes yes kill them avenue our king from those digidestined" but the digimon then noticed something "pikachu iron tail!" Ash shout as pikachu's tail turned to iron and hits seadramon frees his friends

"Thanks Ash!" Said Kari

"Guys I have a idea but I need all of you in your mega forms and I'll use the Z-move to take him out!" Said Ash as they agreed with his idea "I...I can't we hadn't reach the next level before?" Said Liam as Mimi looks at him "Liam I know you're scared but we are not going to give up neither would you." Said Mimi as Liam then looks at Ash "Let's do this boss!" As Kari, Liam and Mimi has their digimon ready as they Glow "Angewomon, Lillymon, Monzaemon digivolve too..." As the three had changed into their mega forms "Ophanimon, Rosemont, **BanchoLeomon!"** as they're ready to attack seadramon then Ash is getting ready to summon the

"Eat this **lash Bantyo Punch"** Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit and hit seadramon " **Eden's Javelin "** : Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin at seadramon causes damage then rosemon came " **Forbidden Temptation"** Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals as seadramon was hit then they looked at Ash was ready "Activate Z-move Decidueye use Sinister Arrow Raid!" Ash shouted as Decidueye soars to the air as arrows had appeared he then soars down then seadramon was hit by the arrows with a huge explosion destroyed seadramon

"No way!" Said both as their digimon were changed to their in training level

"So that's what you guys look like said Ash as they nodded " Ash perhaps you can explained to me about your friends." Said Liam talking about his Pokémon as Ash explained to him that he's not from here "you're from another world where humans and these Pokémon exist amazing." Said Liam

"Yes but will you promise us not to tell." Said Kari

"Secret safe with me Ash saved my digimon that makes him my friend" said Liam then they heard Tai and the others "guy's we heard seadramon was attacking the park but where did he go?" Said Matt "don't worry matt we took him out with Ash's help and Liam." Said Mimi as Kari walks to Ash "Hey Ash thanks for saving me back there" said Kari as Ash smiled "your welcome kari. " said Ash as Kari then has a idea

"Ash care for a walk." Said Kari

"To where Kari." Said Ash

"My place I was thinking if you like to walk me home so we can get to know each other more." Said Kari as Ash smiled "sure Kari I like to walk you home and get to know each other more." As Ash and Kari are walking together pikachu watches his friend who had finally found someone. " pika" he said as Gatomon walks over to pikachu "Pikachu I want to say thanks for saving me." Said Gatomon as Pikachu blushes

"Pika pi." Said pikachu then she lean closer to him "for a thunder Pokémon you're amazing my warrior." She said as she hugs him then Pikachu just smiled and blushes

 **that's it of chapter 4 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash, kari wondered to odiaba share their memories and meets a new friend then fights a infected digimon also hope you enjoyed seeing Decidueye appeared and the z-ring and made friends with the digidestined for the first time and also I'm going to do a AshXMimi as well even the return of the Aura awakens which was AshxRey you guys remembered and possibly AshXElsa if you guys want also if you had ideas for chapter 5 send your reviews and pm enjoy chapter 4 and chapter 5 be coming soon so enjoy**

 **and what's going to happen at the real world if Axeknightmon leads his invasion there. One thing this story was after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri means it's going to be darker, adventure, action and romance in the story and if everyone wants any ideas for the story and I want to say thanks for your votes at my poll now I change it to Ashxkari if you want more send me a review or pm and now enjoy Pokémon Xy and Tri and chapter 5 will be coming soon**


	5. Ash and kari's date

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ash and kari's date, two eggs and a WaruMonzaemon rampage**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream ofwinning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu byhis side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right Kari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

After their encounter with a infected seadramon Ash stayed with the kamiyas but when Ash first met Tai and Kari's parents they are not that bad but their mom reminds him of his mother because of her kindness mr. kamiya offer him a spare room to stay but they promise their kids to keep Ash's pokemon a secret as Ash was starin at the window thinking about the new world he was in

"Odiaba is new to us hey pikachu" Ash asked his friend as pikachu agreed "pika" said pikachu as Ash had thoughts of what's happening ever since he encounter a infected seadramon since he came here and met new friends and met digimon

"my life just gotten different since i found that digivice at my world but i get to meet new people Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe..." when he was going to say more till he image Kari into his head

"what the why am i thinking about Kari all of the sudden" Ash said as pikachu had a sly look to him

"pika pi pika pi...ka" as he did a pose like he was kissing that got Ash to notice what he mean got him blushing with a red streak on his face

"What...no pikachu you are just bieng nonsense I just met Kari and she's a friend it's not like she had a romantic thing over me?" said Ash as pikachu can tell he lied because he just won't admit it as Ash yawn for a second i should get some sleep anyway" Ash said to him as Ash is on his bed ready to sleep so did pikachu but at outside something was watching them what look like a digimon wears a red cloak sudden vanished from the dark

as dawn breaks at odiaba Ash was more asleep like old times he did at his journey as the door open reveal it was Kari came in as she see Ash is still sleeping the way she saw him sleeping made her giggle

"Ash sure sleeps alot" as Kari decide to wake him up as she patted his shoulder but Ash wakes up "wha..." as he saw Kari with her smile "good morning Ash sleep good last night" Kari ask him as Ash stare at her then shows a smile "yes i do Kari..." Ash shows his silly look scratching the back of his head made kari giggle again

"Ash you are more different and funny when we met" said Kari as Ash couldn't but felt this feeling in him as he accept her comment

yeah that's true Kari but you are more different you show good kindness when we met" Ash said then kari too felt this feeling too as she was actually blushing "Ash...i been thinking" as Ash look at Kari "thinking what Kari?" Ash asked her

"i was thinking we can spend some time together i can take you shopping for new clothes and well..." As Ash seen how Kari was nervous but he then stare at her for a minute as she was ready to go "Kari wait!" as Kari stop as she see Ash holding her hand but Ash finds this embarrasing but kari was calm of this

"I want to say of course i like to spend time with you but the truth is kari..." Ash was so nervous as he shows courage"I want to get to know you a lot kari we first met but i really love to know so much about you Kari" said Ash as Kari feels surprised by hearing this of Ash accepts of spending time but wants to know her alot as she smiled at him

"sure Ash let's get to know each other and ill be right back Ash i need to get ready" Since Kari was wearing a. blue nightgown as she was out to her room as Ash close his door and kari close her as the two sat back at thier doors the had smiles on thier faces

"i...got...a...DATE!" they shout out Ash had his Kalos clothes on "I guess pikachu was right about me of what i think of Kari but seeing her in that nightgown she look pretty" said Ash as pikachu appeared saying

"pika pika pika pi pi ka pika pika pi pi pi" said Pikachu

pokemon translation for

(Ash and Kari sitting in a tree K.i.s.s.i.n.g)

"Oh yeah pikachu how about you with gatomon" as pikachu stops as he was blushing "i got you here so busted" said Ash as he was out of his room seeing mrs. kamiya was fixing breakfast

"why good morning Ash" she said as Ash show kindness "good morning mrs. kamiya" said Ash as mrs. kamiya made him breakfast "i made you breakfast too" she said giving him a plate as Ash sits on the table "thank you mrs. kamiya" as Ash try out his plate his eyes were watering because of the taste of her food

"mrs. kamiya you're food is great reminds me of my mom's food" Said Ash as mrs. kamiya was impress because he likes her cooking "well Ash i'm starting to like to like you especailly when you win over my daughter's heart" as Ash heard her said that as his face was red

"what...no i was only a friend i wasn't..." as Mrs. kamiya still smiled "Ash it's ok to tell the truth you actually made kari feel happy unlike other guys that try to be macho on her and i think you and her make a cute couple" she said as Ash realise she was right as he then smile as Ash heard Kari was behind him

"all set Ash" as Ash looked behind as he had a gazed at Kari wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant.

"How do I look Ash" she asked him as Ash snaps out of his daydream "you look pretty Kari...no I mean I try to say was..." As Kari giggled

"it's ok Ash I like what you say I do look pretty" said Kari as Ash turn red

"Ready to go Kari" said Ash as Kari nodded as those two are heading out as mrs. Kamiya watches them walking "bieng young again as love finds a way" she said at the streets of odaiba Ash and Kari are walking together along with Pikachu and Gatomon by their side Kari looked at Ash as they were walking gives her a chance to talk to him

"You know Ash it seems awkward that we were walking together" said Kari find that a not smooth words towards him as Ash spoke "Akward no Kari it's my first time I ever want to travel with a girl especially one's that are pretty " those words made Kari blushed as they see a store

"Look Ash this is a spot you can find new clothes here" Kari said as Ash looks at the place but that didn't stop him of spending time with Kari

"Then let's go Kari" as those two are inside the mall together

(Odiaba park)

At the park of odiaba Mimi was with palmon in a disguise Mimi wears a white long sleeve shirt with neon pink heart designs and a black high heel design on front. Her shirt also reveals her black sports bra, pale blue jeans and brown thigh-high boots. She also wears a necklace with a gold star pendant. As she was enjoying her day

"This is a day at the park hey palmon!" Said Mimi as palmon nodded to her "I say it's too bad Tai and the others are busy" said Palmon as Mimi then thinks of one thing "all except that foxy attractive Ash what you think he's doing" said Mimi

"Maybe he's with Kari Mimi the way she was with him I think she's in love" said Palmon as Mimi was surprised by hearing that

"I guess Kari is all grown up of love" said Mimi then she heard Liam's voice

"Hey mimi! Is your new friend Ash here" said Liam as Mimi shook her head "No why you are asking?" Said Mimi as Liam had something in his backpack "I want to ask him about this egg I found " as he shows her an egg but that egg is not a digimon egg means he found a pokemon egg from Ash's world

(Odiaba mall)

Kari is in the mall with Gatomon but at the boy's changing room where Ash was trying on new clothes "it is great Ash and I alone on our date but I wish it was because it would be great" said Kari as Gatomon looks at Kari

"How about you take a peek at him like other girls do" said Gatomon as kari looks at her "what no I'm not like those other girls bieng perverted to boys" said Kari

"I was kidding but when are you going to confess him that you love him" said Gatomon

as kari in her thought was thinking about it "well Gatomon I do love him I really want to tell him but what if he refused." Kari said to Gatomon "Kari just tell him your feelings I know he well understand." Said Gatomon as Kari feels better thanks to Gatomon as she heard Ash coming "Kari what do you think" as Kari see Ash as he wears the Blue Coat of Hudie. He wears a white shirt with black pants and blue shoes.

"Wow you look great Ash" said Kari as Ash's face turn red "Thanks Kari I already buy more new clothes. I was thinking Kari care to eat somewhere" ash asked her as kari sees a restaurant "How about over here" as Ash looks "I'll pay the food Kari " as those two are in the restaurant enjoying a great time together

"Ash this is great time we had" said Kari as Ash giggles "I never knew you had such cute laughter" said Ash as Kari was blushing "Kari was it true that you and Davis are a couple" said Ash as Kari denied it

"No he's not my type Ash I only see him as my friend the truth is I don't had luck of boys they are so not my type" said Kari as Ash look at her

"Kari you had a hard time as I have" Ash said to her

"What do you mean Ash?" Kari asked him "during my childhood I was with my mother since dad left on the pokemon journey but he didn't came back" said Ash as Kari was shocked hearing that Ash didn't had a dad as she look at him "Ash I'm sorry to hear that" said Kari as Ash smiled "it's fine Kari. say care to walk more at the mall" said Ash as offers Kari to shown him around

"Sure Ash I love to" as Ash held her hand and they walk morepikachu was been dragged by Gatomon "Hey pikachu since our friends are spending time together we can have our moment together " said Gatomon was purring at him as pikachu feels blushing now know how ash felt of falling in love

Ash and Kari are walking together at the mall more "Ash you told me your hard life perhaps I can tell you mine" said Kari as Ash look at her "what you mean Kari " said Ash as she spoke "well when I was small I found out I was the eighth child till myotismon an evil digimon try to kill me" she said

"Then how are you alive" said Ash as Kari spoke more "a friend of Gatomon name wizardmon saved me till he gave his life for me" as she was in tears then Ash cleans them off

"Kari I'm sorry that was a mistake I made by saying that" Ash said then Kari hugged him

Ash was surprised "it's ok Ash but thanks for making brtter" Kari said as Ash hugged her back "my my my the child of light finds love I feel touched" as they look saw it was that digimon with that red cloak "that's hackmon" said Kari by recognised that digimon when Ash realised that one is bad news for him

"You disappoint me child we had everything planned when we rebooted the digital world now I will wipe you out!" As Hackmon was going to harm Kari till Ash brings out Lycanroc and stops him Kari In amazement saw Ash saved her

"Don't you dare harm her!" Said Ash as Hackmon smirked perhaps I'll let big boy here to deal with you boy" as he was gone Ash notice a reflection of a ace

"Ash look out!" Kari shout as Ash moved

"What the heck is that?!" Ash said as he saw a huge digimon was like a Frankenstein monster as Gatomon and Pikachu appeared "That's Boltmon a mega level" said Gatomon as they found out he's infected by a virus "this is not good Kari " said Gatomon as Ash has his pokeball out "I say fight mega with mega" said Ash as Kari agreed with him as Boltmon runs outside

"Tomahawk Stinger" as he breaks the window and they follow him

(Odaiba streets)

Mimi and Liam are running to find Ash "man how hard is it to find a foxy attractive trainer" said Mimi as they then ran to a black stuff bear wearing a cape "that's WaruMonzaemon is a ultimate level digimon but watch out for his heart break attack it Gives everything a dark mood and depresses them, making the opponent's feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lose their fighting spirit." Said Liam but they saw that digimon is affected As well

"I say we fight it ready palmon" said Mimi as Palmon is ready "I all ready" said Palmon as bearmon was ready too "count me in" as the two active thier digivices and start glowing "Palmon digivolve to" as she changes to togemon "Togemon!" Then bearmon is changing "Bearmon digivolve to" as he changes to grizzlymon

"Grizzlymon!" As the two are charging towards him "Hey stuffed in fluff have some needle spray!" As Togemon fires needle spray at him cause damage as well but was coming to them as Grizzlymon steps in

"Maul attack!" Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in their vitals at WaruMonzaomon

"You made me angry bear claw!" As the continues

(Outside the mall)

Ash and Kari found Boltmon "Gatomon are you ready" said Kari ad Gatomon nodded as she's glowing "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon" as Angewomon fights Boltmon "celestial arrow!" As she fire her arrow at him but not enough "Tomahawk Stinger!" As he used that attack but Charizard stops him with Dragon tail

"Thanks Ash!" Said Kari as Ash give her a thumb up "Ready charizard" said Ash as he nodded Ash has his mega ring and active the mega stone changes Charizard to mega Charizard x as they are ready to fight

"Charizard use flamethrower! " as mega charizard used flamethrower at him Boltmon feels the pain from the attack

"Celestial arrow!" As Angewomon used Celestia arrow at Boltmon made him drop

(Streets)

Warumozaomon was strike at the two as Mimi had a idea "Then let's digivolve further!" Said Mimi as Liam agreed with her "let's do it" as the glow continues "togemon, Grizzlymon digivolve to..." As they had changed more as Togemon form to a flower then a cute fairy appeared then Grizzlymon was a yellow puppet bear "Lillymon and Monzaemon!" As they fight warumonzaemon

"Flower cannon!" As she fires her cannon at him "Heart attack" as he was trapped by his heart "yes we got him" said Mimi as Liam looks at him "mimi..." As they look at warumozaemon changes "warumozaemon digivolve to GigaWaruMonzaemon!" As they saw it

"No way he digivolve!" Said Mimi as Liam looks at him "GigaWaruMonzaemon is a mega level type were in more trouble" said Liam

"Heartburn Blast **"** as he used that attack

(Outside the mall)

Charizard and Angewomon were still fighting Boltmon "Tomahawk Striker" as he used the moves at him more but Charizard was hit as Kari saw it "No you don't Angewomon! " as Angewomon was glowing "Angewomon digivolve to ophanimon!" As Ophanimon saved charizard "Eden's Javelin ": Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin at boltmon causes damage

"Charizard let's end this" Ash said as Charizard stands up and was ready "now use fire blast!" As Charizard used fire blast at Boltmon as the smoke clears Boltmon was gone nothing but data "Alright we stop him" said Ash

"We did it together Ash!" Said kari as Ash smiled at her seems they make a great team "kari!" Said the familiar voice was tai, matt, Izzy and Davis appeared

"Where's the digimon!" Said Davis

"Relax Ash and I defeated Boltmon "said Kari as they were stunned "it's true in use Charizard to mega evolve to mega charizard x" said Ash as Izzy was depressed "no way I was close to see the mega evolution" said izzy but he'll have a chance soon "Kari when pikachu and I are having our moment we found this" as pikachu and her shows them a digiegg

"A digiegg" said Kari

(At the streets )

GigaWaruMonzaemon was fighting of Rosemon and Brancholeomon when digivolve more ad the fight continues but no stopping GigaWaruMonzaemon "there's no stopping him" said Liam as Mimi choose to never give up "No way we lose we need to get strong" as thier digivices glowing as they see them but different

"That's their burst mode awesome" said Liam as the fight continues Bancholeomon burstnmode went first **Burning Bancho Punch** as that move Foils that bear with its fiery fists. Then rosemon burst mode was up

"Charity" as a Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates GigaWaruMonzaemon as he's gone

"We did it" as they see thier digimon reverting back to yuramon and dodomon, their fresh forms.

As night approaches to Ash and Kari as Ash was carrying the egg then they are close to the apartment Ash looks at Kari "Kari I'm sorry for what happened that infected wreck everything I was planning this as our date but..." As Ash notice Kari was smiling "Ash it's ok I actually enjoy it I was thinking a date too." Said Kari as they both blushed

"You're right Kari " said Ash as they noticed they are both holding hands as they look at each each other "Ash there's something I wanted to tell you since we met ever since you save me from danger I feel a bond in me to the point..." As Kari was silent and surprised that Ash kiss her on the lips

As he held her then let go "I was a same Kari because I love you Kari kamiya because you were amazing with Ophanimon " said Ash then Kari was in tears of joy

"Ash can I sleep with you tonight: said Kari as Ash looks at his new girlfriend

"Yes" but Ash Carries her in bridal style as she giggled but was blushing with a smile like she found her true love at first sight

 **that's it of chapter 5 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash and kari on a date and encounter infected digimon just like Liam and Mimi now the two found two eggs and added the burst modes but why Hackmon was spying on Ash now Ash and Kari became together also ch 6 shows the bathhouse based on determination so enjoy**


	6. Love blooms of will and light

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Day at the Bathhouse,** **Ash and Kari's moment**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream ofwinning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu byhis side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right Kari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

Ever since the encounter of Boltmon at the mall Ash in his new summer clothes along with pikachu are at the fire escape watching the view in the kamiya's apartment

"A other day in the kamiya's i wish nothing made this day go bad i hope" Ash said then Kari came in "you hope what Ash?" as Ash see Kari in her yellow dress looking great walking towards him as Ash had his smile on "Oh, nothing" Ash held her by a waist as she giggled but she enjoyed it alot

"Well perhaps you hope for this" Kari press her lips on to Ash's about a minute she let go as Ash smiled more since those two confess thier feelings since thier date

"Ash i know you been bummed out by fighting boltmon but you and me will have a great time at the spot we're going to with Tai and the others" Kari tells him as Ash was surprised she knew that but didn't bother asking her that

"Yeah you're right Kari and i like your dress you look perfect" said Ash as Kari blushed by his comment

"Ash maybe we can go to the hot springs together just you and me" Kari said to him

"what are you up to Kari" Ash finds that suspecious to Kari as she smile back at him

"Don't worry Ash you'll find out" Kari said to him as she went to get her things for the bathhouse

Ash and Kari were outside enjoying thier romantic walk together

"Ash had you see Tai" said Kari

"No i haven't Kari?" Ash said as Kari continue walking at the school Tai is meeting with Daigo and Maki.

"Tai we need to talk." Daigo said to Tai "Talk about the virus still viral." Tai said to his teacher "More than that. it's about what happen yesterday at the mall one of our boys been spying at spots trying to find this digimon" Daigo shows him pictures of Hackmon

"Yeah we been seeing him a lot" Tai said to them as Maki brings her computer "We manage to hack the security of the mall where a digimon name Boltmon attack but we learn this" she turns it on Tai see the screen of Angewomon fights Boltmon "celestial arrow!" As she fire her arrow at him but not enough "Tomahawk Stinger!" As he used that attack but Charizard stops him with Dragon tail

"This creature we saw is not a digimon." Maki told him as she had pictures "this is a picture we took at the mall." then a other picture show of Decidueye

"This one was taken from the seadramon attack look like a owl but has grass and ghost ability. You know what's goin on Tai and we need to know" Maki glared at him Tai was nervous but he close his eyes

"Sorry Daigo and Maki I know nothing of them" Tai lied but he did a right thing to keep Ash and his Pokémon as Diago spoke "I apologies about Maki. instead of talking about it we shall get to the Bathhouse" said Daigo as Tai agreed on that as the boys left Maki had a cold glare at Tai "He is hiding something...I'm sure he knew those creatures...if i can't get anything from him." as Maki look at angewoman "Then i'll start with Kari." said Maki as for Ash and Kari are still walking together

"Odiaba is very busy today Kari." Ash asked his Girlfriend as Kari agreed "I know Ash but what's perfect is only the two of us together." Kari leaned her head next to him as Ash smiled to her "Kari...if we have time i can take you to my world someday and you can meet my mother and my friends." said Ash as Kari smiled of hear that

"I like that idea Ash" as she kiss her boyfriend Ash held her more then they let go "We should get going Kari" Ash said as Kari nodded as they are walking more but in the Kamiya's apartment

"pika" said pikachu as he was relaxing for a day letting Ash had more time with his light Kari kamiya as he was on the pillow pikachu felt Gatomon's tail rubbing his back "Wake up lazy bones." she said as pikachu stands up "Pika pi pika" pikachu tells gatomon he is not a lazy bones as gatomon chuckled

"Just kidding pikachu since Ash and Kari are gone how about we take our love for a next level" said Gatomon as pikachu slyly smiled at her as they kiss and start making out together

(Lemon)

pikachu never felt love before as those two are kissing more he niibles on her neck Gatomon enjoys it. she then starts removing her gauntlets revealing her paws then she looks at her scar she had ever since her dark past she want to cover it but pikachu stops her with his tail

"pika chu...pi pi" which in his translation is "Gatomon, it's ok that scar proves you had gotten stronger" as pikachu starts kissing her more Gatomon feels happy. she never experience love before since with myotismon but pikachu came to her life now the electric pokemon starts licking her sacred spot made her moan

"Ohhh pikachu yes more" she said as pikachu keeps on going licking her more made gatomon feel the pressure enjoying it as she reach limit the floods were released then Gatomon start kissing him then lowers down "Now pikachu i should care for action" as gatomon see his rod then start stroking made pikachu hiss than starts bopping

"pika pi..." Pikachu said he was enjoying it how gatomon dids it and she is good of it as pikachu was stroking her ears she purrs from it. She bops faster about a hour as pikachu is reaching limit

"pika..." as he fires his seed in her mouth gatomon swallows it then they kiss Pikachu turns Gatomon around then starts pounding her butt

"OOOH PIKACHU YESSS KEEP GOING!" Gatomon shouted as pikachu goes to town in her he keeps going faster gatomon was moaning more as he goes more faster they been going at it a hour as they are reaching limit

"pika pi" pikachu said still pounding "Keep going pikachu!!!"" as he fills her butt up with his seed as the two kiss now they are ready for the grand finale

"pika pi" pikachu said to her in translation "ready gatomon" as she kiss him "I was born ready" said gatomon as they start kissing then pikachu starts thrusting her made gatomon moan

"oh oh pikachu pikachu yes yes keep going my pokemon warrior!" said Gatomon as pikachu keeps going faster as he thrust deep led them connected gatomon moan loving it as they keep kissing as they keep going at hours.

"pika pi" said pikachu still thrusting "me too pikachu let's cum together." as Pikachu fills her up those two are watching the city at ouside of the roof with thier tails wrapped together

"oh pikachu this is so romantic i ever had" said Gatomon lean close to him "pika pi" said pikachu in translation "I love it more gatomon no telling if Ash and Kari plan to take thier relationship to the next level" that got gatomon thinking the same thing "I'm sure Kari will be the one to make him go crazy for her" she said as they didn't notice the digiegg is about to hatch

(Odiaba)

Ash and Kari are still enjoying thier walk as they spot the bathhouse "So this the place Kari" said Ash as he see the place "Yep but i don't see the others yet" Kari said as Ash looks at her "Kari since we are here i can book us the bathouse" said Ash as Kari look at him surprised "You can do that Ash?" Gatomon said as Ash nodded with a smile Ash to smile and take out his Pokedex.

"Ash Why are you checking your pokedex?" Kari asks when Ash shows her a large amount of numbers with the Yen symbol next to it.

"Amazing Ash you didn't say you can win money at your world?" Kari asked

"Of course Kari during in pokemon battles you can win money in my journey" Ash said to her as she smiled "Ash i was thinking can we stop by for a resturant to by off time just the two of us" Kari said to him as Ash held her

"i was thinking of it as a second date" Ash said it as a surprise as Kari smiled at him "Ash...you are so sweet" Kari admits that Ash was so sweet to her she knows the spot to go as the two are in the resturant together they order spegetti and meatballs together

"Ash this is great of enjoying our time together" said Kari as Ash agreed with her "I agreed with you Kari i never had been traveling to be the best like no one ever was but...there was something missing in my life i learn" Ash said to her

"what was missing in your life Ash." Kari asked him as he spoke "Love i didn't found a girl of my life" Ash said then he felt Kari's hand on his side

"Oh, Ash i understand but it seems love led us here." Kari said to him as Ash held her hand "you're right Kari. love did led us here" As those two didn't notice they got the same speghetti then kissed they blush by it after thier lunch those two notice a dance

"Oh i remember at the gym i love to dance." Kari said as Ash sees it "yeah dance is something." Ash said then Kari had a idea

"May ask for a dance Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." said Kari as Ash heard that "Uh...i don't know Kari...i am terrible of dancing" Ash said

then Kari held his hand "Ash it's okay just focus on my eyes." Kari said as Ash focus at her beautiful pearl eyes as he has his hand on her waist and the other hold her hand as they start dancing Ash was getting good of dancing thanks to Kari who had helped him

"You are getting a hang of it Ash." Kari said to him as they are continuing dancing "You're right Kari and you have such beautiful eyes" Ash said that made her smile and blushed they lost thier footing and land on the floor but those two notice thier lips press together they let go and blush

"Kari i'm so sorry..." Ash was been grabbed by her and they kiss passionate Ash held her more as they feel each other's lips about a hour they let go "ready to go to the Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari" said Ash as kari smiled "Of course Ash" as they are up and start walking

(Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari)

As the two arrived at Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari the name of the bathhouse Ash has everything registered for him and Kari as for her she makes a call for her mom "Hey mom." said Kari as mrs. kamiya was talking to her daughter ""Hello kari how was your date..." she said as a joke but kari smiled "Actaully i my date went well it was a second time ash took me to a resturant and we share our first dance" Kari tells her as mrs. kamiya was surprised

"kari you grew up so fast...by a way Kari." as Kari is listening to her mother "When are you taking your relationship to a next level" Kari's face blush she knew what her mom mean "Ah...Mom i don't know...are you sure i'm ready for this i would upset you and dad..." as she hears her mom chuckled

"Kari i know that happen to me when i met your father." she said as Kari heard her said that "I know you want to be with him it's not up to us to decide you had to follow your heart." said mrs. kamiya as Kari smiled more as she feels her heart "Mom thanks i'll be going now bye" as she hung up

"Kari ready i book us at the hot springs" Ash said to her as Kari smiled "I love that Ash let me get ready" as the two went in thier changing rooms Ash appeared in the hot springs wearing a blue bathrobe then he waits for Kari

"I wonder what will Kari wear." Ash said sitting on the bench then Kari was behind him cover his eyes

"Guess who Ash" said Kari as Ash smiles and turns around see Kari in a purple bathrobe "You look great my angel" Ash gives her a nickname as kari love it "i love that nickname Ashy" kari too give him a nickname as they kiss. As Ash removed his bathrobe as Kari see his naked runner body for her first time

"Wow Ash you are great" Kari said to him as Ash chuckled "Thanks Kari..." Ash was cut off as Kari removed her bathrobe revealed her naked body as Ash was in a trance by her beauty

"What's wrong Ash ever seen a naked girl before you love what you see" Kari said to him then Ash held her hand "Actaully you are a angel Kari" as Kari is in tears of joy Ash carried Kari bridal style as she giggled

they are join in the hot water of the hot springs naked "Oh Ash this is our first time in the hot springs naked." Kari said as they snuggle in each other's arms "I know Kari you had beautiful smooth body." Ash said admiring her beauty then Kari sit on his lap.

"Ash that was the most sweetest words you ever said to me" Kari replied as those two stare at each other then Kari make out with Ash those two felt the spark as they are making out more

"Ash let me be comfort" as Kari move her hips "Oh wow she is a angel." Ash see her beauty of the hips he gets hard Kari then feels something between her ass "ooh" as she looks at Ash they both blushed

"I am so sorry Kari you were so beautiful." Ash said to her but Kari had a sly look

"Ash i wanted to do this since we first met." Kari tells him but Ash isn't worried he too had a sly look "How about we take our relationship to the next level Kari." as they start making out

(Lemon)

Ash held Kari as he feels her beautiful smooth soft skin as he is kissing her neck made Kari moan "Oh...yes Ash" she said as Ash nibbles in her then he pinch her ass Kari enjoys it as she held Ash then was kissing his chest. Ash held her perfect breasts "Ash i know my breasts were not grown and bigger..." as Ash kiss her in the lips

"Kari i love you like this you are perfect" as Ash starts massaging her gently made Kari had a beautiful moan "Oh...Ash" she then felt him pinching not to rough as he starts sucking her nipple Kari gasp with her eyes closed as her trainer is sucking her milk up "Ooohhhh Ash yes don't be rough" She said still moaning Ash then starts on her right made her feel wet but felt a passionate from him as he was done "Kari you are you so sweet" as they kiss passionate then Ash lowers down starts licking her sacred spot but he did it slow and passionate made kari enjoy it

"Yes Ash keep going i love it" Kari moan and loving it. Ash then starts fingering inside her as Kari gasp feeling him inside as Ash gently keeps going and licking her at the same time as they reach limit then the floods released in the hot water as Kari breaths heavily

"Oh...Ash" Kari said with a sly look as she kiss him then lowers down "It's my turn." she spots his rod and starts stroking made Ash hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moan

"Oh...Kari." Ash said as he felt kari bopping she didn't know his beautiful girlfriend so good as Ash was stroking her beautiful hair then start pinching her butt made Kari feeling it then starts going faster made Ash moaning as they reach limit "Kari...im gonna cum." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts. Kari swallows it then washes up her breasts then the two start kissing passionate again. Ash turns Kari around as he looks at her smooth butt he enters his rod in her butt and he starts pounding her

"OH...OH...ASH..ASH...MORE I LOVE KEEP GOING!!" Kari shouted as Ash goes to town on Kari "Whoa she is so tight and i love that girl" Ash said as he keeps going but not too rough as he starts kissing her neck and licks her back made Kari feel the love her eyes are closed and her saliva was loose those two been going at it at hours

"Kari i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her butt "In Ashy!!" as He fires his seed in her butt then those two went back kissing then Kari moved her hips at Ash's hard rod in her sacred spot

"Ash...do you dream of me riding you." said Kari as Ash smiled as he held her butt "You made it real my angel" as they start kissing each other as Kari starts bouncing as Ash enjoys it "Oh oh Kari...Yes keep going." Ash said As Kari keeps going as her breasts are bouncing "Ohhhh...he's so big and i love that boy" Kari replied as she goes faster swooshing her hair as they kiss so passionte the held hands they been going at it

"Ash...i feeling it here it comes" as Ash fires his seed in her and Kari's love juice released as they start making out then Ash turns her around then was on top of her

"Ready my angel...we can stop you want to...i don't want to hurt you." Ash said to her as Kari kiss him just like he did about her breasts it's a vice versa "Ash Ketchum..I love you all my heart and I want to be with you. I was born ready just like you." Kari said to him as Ash smiled because of her they start kissing each other and making out Ash starts thrusting in her paasionate not so rough as Kari feel the pain in her womb felt the blood bleeding but she wants Ash to continue as her pain turn to passionate "oooooh Ash yes keep going i love you Ashy." Kari said moaning as Ash keeps going of thrusting they were kissing Kari rubbed his face on her breasts made Ash feel them

"You're so soft Kari" Ash replied as they feel connected and keep going as they been going at it by hour "Kari...I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ash inside me please!" as Ash fires his seed in her they were exhausted then relaxed in the hot water together

"Oh Ash this is the best second date we had." Kari said snuggling on his chest

"More like i am lucky" Ash said

Kari smiled by that "Kari i got you something" as Ash shows Kari an egg but it was a pokemon egg "Oh...Ash for me" Kari said as Ash nodded " Yes...Kari i want you to come with me to my world after it's over will you..." Ash said as Kari smiled then kiss him "AYes Ash i want us to be together forever." she said that made him happy "Ash...i don't got you a present..." said Kari as Ash touch her hair "Kari all i wanted is love and i finally found it is you" that made her happy in tears again as they kiss

"Ash can we stay in the hot springs like this" Kari said as she want her moment be more romantic as Ash held his beautiful naked Kari "Of course my Angel we can imagine we do this as our anniversary" Ash said as they relax till

"GET OUT!" the two heard that voice "is that Tai Kari?" Ash asked her

"yep but don't worry Ash he is usual at the boys side." Kari tells him as they are back to relax in the hot springs

 **that's it of chapter 6 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash and kari on a second date and didn't encounter infected digimon this time at odaiba now the two are having thier romantice including pikachu and gatomon as them includinf Ash and Kari took thier relationship to the next level also ch 7 shows A** **sh encounters one of the original digimon bad guys return Etemon**


	7. Elvis of the jungle is in the house

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Elvis of the jungle is in the house Ash vs. Etemon**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream ofwinning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu byhis side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right Kari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

(Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari)

In the Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari Ash and Kari were still in the hot springs relaxing they were exhausted by thier first time of thier fun. Ash was Washing Kari up she enjoys his touch "Ash i find this so romantic" Kari said to him

"I feel happy about it Kari. When i first came here I had made lot of friends but...what made me happy the most was you" Ash replied as Kari turns around and wrapped her arms around him

"Ash Ketchum those words are so sweet maybe by time i can see your home if we find a way" Kari replied but one word made her feel bad of what she said

"I'm not worried Kari I always find the way back home but if i don't I will always be with you Kari" Ash said to her

Kari smiled at him then she was on top of him "Those words are so romantic" as they kiss after hours they are done at the hot springs Ash and Kari in thier bathrobes are having lunch together then they notice Sora and Mimi coming to them

"Ash, Kari we didn't notice you two were here?" said Sora seeing them "Hey Sora we didn't know you were here too." Kari replied as he hold Ash's hand

"Oh I see you two were dating in the bath house hey Ash mind we talk to Kari for a minute" said Mimi

"Go ahead Mimi" said Ash as the girls were off but something about Sora and Mimi was that thier faces look red was there something they were thinking in thier minds

They are with Yolei and Meiko at the girls room "So Kari is it true that you were dating" said Mimi as Kari nodded "Of course i am Mimi. Ash and I are dating." said Kari

"No way you and him are dating!" that surprised the girls Sora and Mimi are surprised but they are Jealous that Kari had her chance with Ash

"What is like dating with him Kari." said Mimi as Kari turn red "Well...it was wonderful we went to a resturaunt, We had our first dance together then we were here at the hot springs then...oh...well" Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko then realise the last part

"You actually did it Kari...you and him really have sex together" said Sora as Ash giggled "Yes I did and i love it!" Kari said with a proud look

"Davis will be Jealous of this Kari what was it like doing it" said Yolei as Kari giggled "It was so romantic maybe give it two years I will be the future Mrs. Kari Ketchum that be a dream come true" Kari replied

"Now I am Jealous" said Mimi

as for Ash was walking around at the bath house then ran to Tai "Hey Ash I didn't notice you were here!" said Tai was surprised "Great to see you here Tai" said Ash as Tai wonders what was he doing here

"So Ash what brings you here?" Tai asked him "Oh well I was dating." said Ash as Tai smiled "So you and my sister are dating right." Tai said in a sly look "Wait you already know Tai?" Ash said to him

"Yes Mom told me how you two were sleeping together. Ash I am not bieng overprotecting my sister I see you as a good person. I accept you as family" said Tai actually accept Ash as his future brother in law

"Thanks Tai, to tell you the truth you and your parents are good people. If I had a chance to get home i can bring you and the others here i bet my mom will get along with your mom" said Ash

"Thanks Ash but let you know you will always welcome here" said Tai as he invite Ash to the boys side seeing Izzy, Matt, Tk, Davis and Cody "Hey Ash here to join us" said Izzy as Ash was in the tub "Yes i am Izzy." said Ash was enjoying the water "Say Ash is it true that you and Kari are dating" said Tk asking Ash about the rumor of him and Kari "Yes I was dating with kari it was our second date" Ash said to Tk

"Oooh I knew it Ash i knew you had it in you Ash" said Matt then he want to ask him one thing "Did you and her go wild in the hot springs" said Matt as Ash blushed "Do you had others words to say instead of that Matt!" Ash said as they laugh "Easy Ash they're just kidding but seeing you dating is great" said Cody

"It is great Cody but during my journey i was good of things but i learn there was something missing in my life was love. until i met you guys then i met Kari, she came to my life made me happy" Ash said to them

"There is no way you deserve Kari, she's mine!" said Davis as Ash looks at him "She didn't even ask you out and she said you are not her type" said Ash

"what!!!!" said Davis was shocked of hearing that as Ash and Kari were done talking to the others they got dressed and decided to take a walk at the bridge "Is this great Ash two of us walking together at the bridge" Kari said looking at the ocean

"I find it wonderful Kari, walking to the bridge talking to a remarkable beautiful angel ever" that got Kari blushing by that "Ash we want to give you this!" Kari gives Ash his very own phone "Sora, Mimi, Yoei and meiko helped me out so we can chat and text each other when we have our meetings" said Kari as Ash smiled at her

"Thanks Kari, I like it also" as Ash took a picture of him and kari together "Now it's perfect Kari we should get back to the others." Ash said

"Oh that's right Ash i forgot to meet with the others at the meeting!" Kari remembered

"Right at the bath house sounds ackward right" Ash said

"I believe you" Kari said

"You go ahead Kari I'll go look around at odiaba for something to eat!" Ash said to her as they part ways "Ash sure loves food especially my mom's cooking" Kari said

at the room Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Tk, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken arrived to meet with Daigo and Maki on a meeting "Is everyone here but i see four are missing where's Mimi, Joe, Kari and Meiko" Daigo asked them "Mimi is with Meiko walking, Joe is at home, Kari is on a date!" said Sora as Daigo finds it interesting "My Kari found a date my lot quicker than Tai." said Daigo as Tai mumbled

"You call us here for a reason" said Ken as Daigo look at him "Yes I do Ken, our agency has been studying about thses new monsters fighting digimon. One of our top men manage to recover a symptom of a dragon that battle a mega level." said Daigo

"Point is..." Yolei asked them "The point is Yolei we are not dealing with a digimon because it's not a digimon this is a discovering a new creature that is not from here or the digital world" said Maki

"but why telling us this. We were searching for that virus do you remember" said Cody as Daigo nodded "Yes but our superiors want one of these creatures captured alive to learn thier power." Daigo said to them but the Tai found that wrong "That's insane those are living creatures Daigo" Tai replied

"Living creatures yes but you saw the damage they cause but since you mention it i believe someone knows of these marvolous creatures. whoever it was knows how to control them..." just then maki sees kari coming to the meeting without ash cuz he was getting them something very good to to eat.

"Sorry I was late guys, Traffic is crazy!" As kari sat down with her friends,

"Kari where's Ash?" Tai ask her where ash is "We went to get us some food at odiaba" she tells him that he is just getting the both of them some food

"But why Tai?" said Kari only for Tai to tilt his head and shifting eyes to side signaling her to let her know whose here with them.

"Maki is close to learn about Ash and his pokemon." Tai tells Kari as She look only see the Maki and Daigo she didn't want to be here at moment

"daigo and maki I knew i shouldn't come here." said Kari as Maki spoke "Kari I heard you had a date where's your lucky boy we want to meet" said Maki as Kari look at her "You just missed him. he already left" said Kari

"Dang i was going to ask him about how he impress a girl" said Daigo as Maki smack him

"serious you think about that" said Maki as Kari was relieved She was now nervous, sweating slightly

(Odiaba)

"Man I think the digimon well eat good." Ash replied as he buys food for both his friends and thier digimon and pokemon "I wonder how the others are doing?" Ash wondered just then he notice the people in the corner looking at something "Please tell me that's not one of them fighting?" as Ash look and saw Togemon fighting a digimon "Togemon!" Ash said as Ash remembered "My new phone i can text Kari to send help!" As Ash is sending

as for Kari was at the meeting "I wonder what's taking Ash so long?" as she suddenly got a text from her boyfriend ash

"S.O.S TOGEMON IS FIGHTING A DIGIMON NEED BACKUP!" as Kari read it then daigo looks at her "Kari who was it texting you?" he asked Kari

she just made an excuse very nervously "It...was from...my mom telling me how was my time at the spa!" said Kari now more nervous "Ok after all parents always watch thier children." daigo decided to drop it however maki, who heard the conversation found it very suspicious

"Same thing as the others they are hiding something i just knew it" so she decided to find out herself till.

"Sir we got a digimon spotted!" as Daigo heard that "Meeting will wait i believe one of your friends are there now go!" as Tai and the others are off Maki decide to follow to see what's thier secret

(at the battle)

Ash was waiting for the others to arrive "Come on guys this is not good" said Ash as he see mimi "Togemon let's show them how good you are" said mimi as Ash see togemon

"Needle spray" as togemon spins needles came out but the copter "Not good Krookodile stop the chopper" as Ash toss his pokeball Krookodile appeared and caught the copter with dragon claw puts it down carefully then Mimi and Meiko saw Ash

"Ash thanks" said Mimi as Ash chuckled "no problem right now we got a digimon to stop!" Ash said as mimi look at him "Ash make sure you don't hurt him Ogremon is our friend" Mimi said as Ash nodded "I won't hurt him but i can get him in that portal Krookodile aerial ace" said Ash as Krookodile jumps up with a high burst of speed with a clear aura around it, and hits Ogremon send him back in there "Thanks Ash." Meiko said as Ash gives her meiccomon "No problem we don't want our friends to get harm" said Ash as krookodile walks to Ash but the three saw a kid look at Ash with Krookodile "Sssh" Ash wasnt him to keep quiet

"Mommy mommy i knew where that crocodile come from there was a teen carries it in this ball device" as the kid points but they're gone

"but i saw them" he said but Ash, Mimi, Meiko with thier digimon are far from the spot "Ash you are almost got expose of using your pokemon." said Mimi as Ash nodded "Yeah but i don't know how long am i going to keep hidden them those people are everywhere." Ash said

"We understand Ash but hey i was talking to Liam, he needed to know how things going for you." said Mimi as Ash chuckled "Besides of me and Kari in the hot springs" Ash said as mimi look at him "No about this" as Mimi shows Ash a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale gray color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and a tiny mouth; when it is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded — beneath them are two ring-shaped yellow-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. Espurr is solitary in the wild; each acts on its own and values its independence.

"Es" said the pokemon "That's espurr one of the psychic pokemon where did you found it?" Ash asked

"From the egg it just hatch into the cutest thing ever" said Mimi hugging it as Ash was thinking "strange how did a egg got there...This is a mystery" Ash said as he was back to the others Kari was relieved as she hugged him

"Thank goodness you came Ash i was worried about you" said Kari as Ash hugged her back "I'm ok Kari" Ash said to her made her happy as they are having lunch thanks to Ash "You are a lifesaver Ash." said Yolei as Ash chuckled "Thanks of that comment" Ash said as Tai looks at him "Ash was krookodile spotted" said Tai

"Afraid it did but i manage to escape from the crowd" Ash said to them then Izzy spoke "Ash we may had a problem Maki is close to your existence" Izzy said to him Ash see this a problem "I can't just stay hidden forever i know you all want to keep me safe now i should help you." said Ash

"We know Ash it just...we don't want to see you and your pokemon be harmed." said Sora was afraid Ash had thought of it "Sora...i know you're scared but i can't just remain a prisoner of secrets forever" Ash said was true friends don't keep friends a prisoner

"We'll think about this tomorrow guys it's getting late." said Matt as they agreed with him as they walk home. Ash, Tai and Kari made it to thier home "Mom...Dad?" said Tai as they notice they are asleep "We should get some..." Ash see his room was a wreck but he notice pikachu and Gatomon are sleeping at his bed learning it was those two wrecked

"are they serious." Ash said as he decide to clean everything up "I can help Ash!" said Kari as Ash was surprised but smiled as they got done Ash was in boxers going to sleep then Kari came over

"Hey Ash got room" said Kari as Ash nodded makes room for her "Of course Kari." as Kari sit next to him on the bed "Ash i enjoy two of us sleeping together" Kari said to him as Ash held her "it's true Kari I enjoy having you around." Ash replied as they are fully asleep together then hackmon was watching with axeknightmon and a figure wears glasses was watching

"Make sure you get rid of him i want to watch the decendant of the guardian fall to his knees" Axeknightmon said as they nodded "We will make sure everything be planned operation Reboot is to go" said a human helping the digimon as they vanish

morning arrived as Ash was awake ready for a day "Other great day." then Ash notice Kari still sleeping and holds him Ash gives his angel a wake up call by a kiss on a lips

"Gotcha!" as Kari grabbed him and starts kissing him deep Ash held on to her more was making out as they let go

"Kari we should get going" said Ash as Kari kiss him

"yeah maybe till we get back we can have moment just you and me" Kari said in a romantic smirk Ash knew what she mean "Yeah Kari our romantic moment but i admit was true you are beautiful" Ash said to her as they got dressed and are out "Tai, Kari I'll be right back I'll take a look around." said Ash as he was walking "Ok Ash see ya" Kari give him a kiss as Ash smiled turning red

"y.y.y.y...yeah...see...you...at...the...spa" Ash walks off with a goofy smile "You do love him alot Kari." said Tai as Kari nodded "He is the one for me he saved me twice from danger" Kari said as Tai smiled at his sister then they walk. At the streets Ash was walking with pikachu hiding in his coat "Too quiet." Ash said then he notice Joe was at the bridge "Joe!" as Ash runs to him

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked him as Joe spoke "Nothing Ash I was thinking about quitting the team." said Joe as Ash heard that "What Joe leaving your friends you were a team." Ash said to him

"I know but i just want to stop bieng a digidestined and just want a normal life than you should too Ash just be like everyone and stop fighting." Joe replied

"Joe is this why you didn't came to help us...this prove that you are walking away like a coward. I am not like the others...I am just a trainer from a other world...i Don't give up on everyone just think Joe if you give up on us and gomamon your future is over. it's great talking to you...goodbye" as Ash walk away leaving Joe to think if Ash's words are true

Ash was on his way to meet with the others then he notice the digimon are at the street "Agumon and his friends what are they doing here?" Ash replied as he was going to them but Ash was been stopped by an figure had spiky hair but in a familar natural hair color rather have light blue highlights and his eyes are glowing purple. His yellow sunglasses have dark blue tint lenses He wears a long black military trenchcoat with a yellow trim and a red extended collar with a matching shoulder pads, at the back of his trenchcoat it was gray and the interior of his coat is red. Underneath is a white and black high-neck battle suit and black boots with light purple shins. He also wears a matching fingerless gloves with a gold trim.

"Ken! what's with a new outfit?" Ash said as Ken attacks him "Ken what is with you?" Ash said but no words coming out of him "I want to fight you my friend it's like a game." said Ken but Ash notice his voice was different then when pikachu came out

"Pika chuuuu!!!!" Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at theimposter he scream in pain as he was down he laugh like a maniac "That hurt but exciting you must've train him well." he said

"You are not Ken...Who or what are you?" Ash said to him as the false ken change to a mysterious man He has short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back, and wears black robes. He has pale blue eyes. "I am a loyal servant to king drasil now serving axeknightmon Ash." said The man made Ash gritted his teeth "You know who i am?" Ash asked as he spoke "I do Izzy is not only one is gifted by knowledge" he said to him "You are made of data but i can still take you down!" Ash allowed pikachu to use thunderbolt but that man use some cube and call upon humanoid chimpanzee wearing an orange monkey suit with a white tip on its tail. It wears a pair of black sunglasses and has a Monzaemon toy attached to the right side of its waist. It has stitches on the upper left arm and tail and a zipper on the lower right arm.

"I had no time for you my friend but i am going after Meiccomon oh Ash meet Etemon he is your...DOOMSDAY!" as Etemon attacks Ash and pikachu "This is not good pikachu quick attack!" as Pikachu is going to use it

"not a chance sonny Dark network!" as etemon Attacks with a dark sphere that consumes everything it touches. Pikachu was caught by it getting weak "Pikachu...i gotta call the others

Tai, Kari and the others had arrived to the spa but sounded quiet Maki and Daigo are not here "Where is everyone?" said Tai looking around "I guess it was a wildgoose chase" said Kari then she notice a text from Ash "A other romantic message" Tai tease her but Kari was shocked "No Ash is in trouble he is facing Etemon with pikachu" said Kari as Tai heard that "We need to help him Kari send him a message!" Tai said as Kari texted as fast as she possibly can to tell ash

"Ash we are on our way..." as she was about to her and friends' horror maki tooked the from the phone her and read the messages outside for everyone to hear at that moment they were caught red handed

"Ash who is this Ash." Maki asked them "I want you to text him to come here" she said to Yolei but she refused "Not a chance i never sold out a friend" said Yolei as Maki smiled "Fine i'll do it myself and he will think it was Kari send it" as maki decided to erase it and text ash "come over see me i got some interesting people i want you to meet ill see you see you soon" then sent it.

"Mam we have a drone watching" as Maki looks see Ash facing etemon with pikachu "Now an rodent" she said

(at the battle)

Ash had no choice but to fight "Pikachu try Volt tackle!" Ash said as Pikachu runs at the etemon. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the opponent. While covered in electricity, Pikachu's body looks black and white. When hit by recoil damage, its body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"That hurt sonny" he said

"Dodge this thunderbolt" as Pikachu use it at etemon "Yes Ash will win!" said Sora but they notice etemon changes intoa humanoid chimpanzee wearing a gold monkey suit with spiked shoulderpads. It wears a visor, a red and gold crown and a red cape with white fur trim. It wears blue gloves and genie shoes with with white fur trim as well as a wrestling belt which bears the Crest of Courage. It has black markings on its face, characters on its chest that read "Great King"(大王,Daiou?), and a crown on its stomach.

"What he digivolved" Ash said seeing it "Kingetemon is in the house. monkey wrench!" as kingetemon Puts up a false show that cripples the pikachu's fighting spirit.

"No pikachu!" as Ash brings out his pokeball "Greninja..." as kingetemon spot that "Not a chance monkey wrench!" he Puts up a false show again this time that cripples the Ash's fighting spirit.

"I can't win this i let them down!" said Ash at the spa they see Ash meets defeat "should we stop the digimon mam" said the guard

"Not yet i want him to fall then take him to hq" she said that got the others shocked "Ash we're sorry please don't give up" as Kari had a tear coming down then at the battle Ash felt his heart then hear kari's voice

(Ash-Greninja theme)

"I am...not giving up!!!!!!!!!!" as his master digivice glows so are Ash and pikachu "What is this?" said kingEtemon as he see Ash and Pikachu are the sphere of light and hits him then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid pikachu then gold armor appeared as the sphere breaks the figure appeared

"What the that didn't happen?!" as Kingetemon see that figure rising up "Is that Ash?" said Sora seeing him "But him and pikachu fuse together." said Izzy as Kari see his form "Ash..." she said but at the battle

"Kingetemon this is curtains down for you!" he said ready to fight "Oh i can take you out with monkey wrench!" as he used the move at him but no effect on him "What no fair what are you anyway" said kingetemon as Ash look at him "I am Voltachu" as Voltachu charges at him KingEtemon was ready to strike but Voltachu dodge and send him flying as he collide his hands form a electro sphere "Volt Blast!" as Voltachu fires volt blast at Kingetemon then exploded he was nothing but data

"Amazing" as Voltachu changes back to Ash and pikachu "I had to meet up with the others" when he was ready to go ash gets the message "Kari send this" Ash find it suspicious "No Kari never wrote that i should go there" Ash go to the spa so he can be careful as he made it to the spa

"Something is not right?" when he is close to the doors "First a trick of mine" Ash use his aura version to see who he's dealing with he senses 4 people in there with his friends "They are ok but 2 are armed" he recognized other two were strong agents

"I had to make a call" ash called the phone on the other side he found out who anwered

"Hello who..." it was maki she was about to say who is it but he cut her off by telling her in a cold tone "Enough talking put me on speaker" Ash said as Maki put him on speaker as she turn it on

"Where is my friends and kari. is she alright" Ash asked

"your friends are ok and she's ok but i can let her go if you surrender now or run" she said to him "I am not running and I know that four of you are in if i sees Kari and my friends be harm I'll give you a bad time as he slides the door open they see him "He want to hurt us he is just bluffing you two take him" she thought he has bluffing and told the to 2 agents to take him

"Why is it always the hard way" as Ash fights them with his skills he remember as he takes them out then pikachu was ready to use thunderbolt then

"Easy there my friend I can talk to you instead of Maki I am Daigo Ash i saw your fight against KingEtemon I had a choice for you my friend. I will keep you as a secret so no one will take you away from your friends if you care to help us Ash to stop the virus" Daigo said

"What!" said Maki

"You really keeping your word Daigo" said Kari as he nodded "Yes i never seen a trainer like him never give up" he said as Ash made up his mind

"I accept your choice mind you let Kari go" Ash said

"Of course" said Daigo

"Ash." as Kari hugged him "Wait where are the others?" said Ash as daigo look at him "I let them go to help mimi and Joe out and Ash take a break with your girlfriend" as him and Kari blush

"Are you crazy Daigo this one is..." as Maki was cut off "He just helped Tai and friends he is staying with them." Daigo said as he walk off Maki look at Ash and Kari were happy but seems deep down was jealousy

"Ash how did you know those moves" Kari asked him as her and Ash are walking together "I learn my ninja skills from my Mom. she taught me a lot" said Ash as Kari was impressed

"But I am glad you are ok" Kari snuggles to him "I'm happy you are ok if something bad happen to you i never forgive myself" said Ash as Kari kiss him

"Ash you won't i never leave you by your side again" said Kari as they continue thier walk then Kari notice her egg

"Ash the egg is hatching!" as Ash and Kari look at it as the egg glows then appeared was mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"vee" it said

"It's a eevee" Ash said as Kari finds it cute "You are so cute" said Kari as eevee was happy with Kari "My own pokemon just like Ash" Kari said in her mind

 **that's it of chapter 7 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash and kari are having a great time encounter KingEtemon also Voltachu's first appearance and two new pokemon appeared also there will be more lemon scenes of Ash and Kari in this story ch 8 shows A** **sh** **meets Leomon and encounter the madLeomon**


	8. imperialdramon rampage dark past returns

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **imperialdramon rampage dark past returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and sorry for not being here can't get in my account and thanks for 22 reviews and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream ofwinning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over after his journey from Aloha but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XY and Tri (AshXkari that's right Kari fell in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

(Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari)

at outside Ash and Kari are exiting out of the Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari ever since thier problem with the two agents try to capture him but everything is settled now Ash and Kari were walking together at the sidewalk of odiba "Ash you were incredible of fighting Etemon with your master digivolve form." Kari tells him since Ash remembered fighting Etemon in his new form Voltachu

"I know what you mean Kari when I was fighting him Pikachu and I feel a power that made us fuse?" said Ash as sn flashback came to him

(flashback)

"I am...not giving up!!!!!!!!!!" as his master digivice glows so are Ash and pikachu "What is this?" said kingEtemon as he see Ash and Pikachu are the sphere of light and hits him then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid pikachu then gold armor appeared as the sphere breaks the figure appeared

"What the that didn't happen?!" as Kingetemon see that figure rising up "Is that Ash?" said Sora seeing him "But him and pikachu fuse together." said Izzy as Kari see his form "Ash..." she said but at the battle

"Kingetemon this is curtains down for you!" he said ready to fight "Oh i can take you out with monkey wrench!" as he used the move at him but no effect on him "What no fair what are you anyway" said kingetemon as Ash look at him "I am Voltachu" as Voltachu charges at him KingEtemon was ready to strike but Voltachu dodge and send him flying as he collide his hands form a electro sphere "Volt Blast!" as Voltachu fires volt blast at Kingetemon then exploded he was nothing but data

"Amazing" as Voltachu changes back to Ash and pikachu

(End flashback)

"I had to say Kari, that is amazing." Ash said as Kari shows a seductive smile on her face "Yeah Ash it is but you know what will be amazing is our third date." Kari said to him as Ash held her waist "I'm glad that we are doing that instead of facing more virus digimon." Ash said as they are walking far to the park and sit on the bench watching the lake

"The lake is beautiful Ash." said Kari as she snuggle close to Ash "Yeah so beautiful as you." As Kari blushed by his words then she kiss him "Ash you are so sweet." she said to him just then Liam and Mimi appeared "hey Kari!" said mimi ss Kari see Mimi "Hey Mimi." Kari replied to her "Are you two dating again." said Mimi as Kari nodded "That's our third date." Kari said

"You two have a unbreakable love there." said Liam as Ash nodded "You can say that Liam." Ash said then they start to walk once more then at the other side of odiaba Tk was seen walking at the bridge "I had to say Kari is lucky that she found love at first sight" said Tk as Patamon flew by "Tk when will you find love?" Patamon asked him as Tk looks at him

"What do you mean Patamon?" Tk asked "What I'm saying is Kari had a chance for Love. You should too." Patamon said to him "I don't know Patamon how could I find the girl of my dreams." Tk replied as he heard someone behind

"Excuse me." Tk turns around and saw a teen girl his age has long honey hair has Sunglasses on top color was Pink frame and dark purple lens she wears a RuffledTank Orange and Pink floral patterns, pink Pleated Vacation Shorts, Strappy Sandals White with Magenta soles "Wow who is she, I never seen her before." said Tk was stunned from seeing the girl's beauty "hello?" she asked as Tk snaps out of his daydream "Sorry uh are you new here." said Tk as the girl nodded "Yes I'm Serena and I am looking for someone?" said Serena

"Nice to meet you Serena my name is Tk and who are you looking for?" Tk asked Serena "Well I'm looking for my friend name Ash Ketchum." said Serena as Tk realizes Serena is Ash's friend "You're one of Ash's friends and you came to the right guy i know where he is?" Tk said as Serena was glad to hear that "Really where is he?" she asked

"Well Ash is having a date with my friend.: Tk said Serena heard that learning Ash had found a special someone already "You mean he has found a girlfriend." she said and Tk nodded meanwhile at the park Ash and Kari are walking "Kari I'm glad we are having a great time together." Ash replied to his beautiful angel "I feel the same way Ash." as they walk more and saw the beach "Hey Ash care for swimming just the two of us with Gatomon and pikachu." Kari said as Ash thought about this idea as he smiled at her

"Why not no one is not bothering us." Ash replied as him and Kari were running to the beach Ash is getting change iin the changing booth he comes out wearing a black boxers with lightning symbols on each side "I wondered what would Kari look like wearing a swimsuit." Ash wondered

"Hey Ash." Ash heard Kari as he turns around but he was stunned seeing her wearing a pink one piece bikini "How do i look?" Kari asked him as Ash snap out of it "You are perfect Kari." Ash said Kari blushed by his words with a seductive smile she wrapped her arms around him "You are still so sweet." as they kiss snd start making out

"Ash, Kari!" the two stopped as they see Tk along with Serena watching them "Tk...ah it's not what you think..." Kari said as Tk was laughing "No Kari it's my fault that we disturbed your romance." said Tk as Ash see Serena

"Hey Serena!" said Ash seeing his friend again "Hey Ash...I didn't mean to disturb your date have I?" she said as Ash chuckled nervously "No we just enjoying the beach." Ash replied to her "Serena this is Kari kamiya my girlfriend." Ash introduced Kari to Serena "Hey Serena Ash told me about you and his friends." Kari said to her

"Nice to meet you too Kari." said Serena see how Ash was happy to be wiwith her do was Kari "Congratulations Kari Ash is s good person hope you take care of him." said Serena as Kari smile to her "Don't worry I will." said Kari

"Say Ash you Don't mind we hang around in the beach." said Tk as Ash didn't mind "No problem Tk." as they are relaxing on the beach Tk is wearing brown swim trunks and Serena is wearing white one piece bikini made Tk blush seeing her like that Ash and Kari are at the sandy beach "Hey Ash mind you rub lotion on my back." said Kari as Ash nodded "Sure Kari anything for you." Ash said as Kari unclasp her top showing her smooth soft back Ash start rubbing her shoulders slowly and passionate Kari enjoys it as Ash starts rubbing her back as soon he was done Kari has her top on

"Ash care to swim." Kari ask as Ash picks her up bridal style "I'll carry you here my angel." Ash said to his angel as he carries Kari to the water but Kari get off of Ash and takes a dive that got Ash amazed "Wow, she is amazing and brave." Ash makes a dive too then reaches for air "Kari where are you?" Ash said just then Kari appears behind and tackle him they chuckled and laughed then kissed then they take a dive under the sea to see the whole cove, coral reef and a school of fish having great time

Tk snd Serena were relaxing having ice cream Serena feel upset that Ash had found someone who win his love "Serena are you feeling ok?" Tk asked her as Serena look at Tk who was concern and worried about her "Yeah i was thinking how Ash had found love so fast i guess i was a hour late." she said as Tk held her hand "Serena I know you like Ash but he see you as a good friend but Kari came to his life that made him happy and i know you will find someone special someday or maybe now." as Serena looks at Tk of how he help her thrn she feel her heart pounding really fast and blushing crazy as if she was falling in love with him before she can speak a winged, draconic, quadrupedal Digimon. Its red mask, black armor, and blue skin is reminiscent of Paildramon, one of its possible previous forms, and it has the Positron Laser on its back appears and roars at then.

"What is that Tk?" Serena ask him as Tk knew it "A other imperialdramon but a virus!" he said then they see a man in black robes appearing "Yes and he's here for a rematch." he said as Tk was not happy

"You!" he said

(underwater)

Ash and Kari are swimming deeper seeing the view with pikachu and Gatomon then found a under cavern "Wow Ash are you seeing this?" Kari said as Ash saw statues of Legendary pokemon he knew "Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-ho, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Heatran, Cresselia, tornadus, thundurus, landorus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Lunala, Solgaleo. Those are the legendary pokemon from each regions they live Kari but what are the statues doing here at your world?" then Ash and Kari see a temple that wasn't there before

"Ash there's a temple over there!" as they walked over to the temple that was written by Unown letters "Something isn't right there are legendary pokemon here but where are..." Ash stopped as he couldn't believe what he saw a large golem made of brown rocks. has an orange pattern on its face that resembles a capital letter "H". It has long arms with jutting shoulders and club-like hands, its legs are short in comparison to its body. There is a line of rocky spines running down its back, second one was composed of Antarctic ice that closely resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms, the third pokemon The top-half of it's body is spherical and gray with a black stripe running down its "face". Its face consists of seven red dots in a hexagonal formation. It has black arms with three fingers each and cylindrical legs, the last one is a large, white, golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The pattern is Regigigas's way of showing its anger; its eyes glow red when it is provoked. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which appear to be gemstones.

"Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas!" Ash said seeing the regis hehe known "Those are the ones you told us about Ash?" Kari asked as Ash nodded "Yes i face those three when i started to compete the battle frontier again the pyramid king Brandon but those three were strong i lost two times by Regirock and Registeel but the third time i manage to win against Regice with pikachu." Ash said as Kari snd Gatomon were amazed "How did you met him." Gatomon points at Regigigas

"since at Sinnoh but what are they doing here?" Ash wondered is there more legendary pokemon or is it a mymystery about them "Ash look out" Ash heard Kari as he moved away from a claw came from a lady digimon "Ladydevimon!" Kari said as Ash looks at her "Know thst one?" Ash asked

"Yes be careful Ash she's bad news." Said Kari as Ash nodded "So the last digimaster at last and you found the regis that will soon be tested of the virus." she said to them

"Not by my watch you ain't touching them." Ash has his master digivice ready "Ready pikachu!" said Ash as pikachu nodded "Not so fast black wing!" she Transforms her left hand into a long sharp spike and impales Ash and pikachu "I ain't falling for that..." without paying attention as a beautiful woman. Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type digimon Angewomon saved them "celestial arrow!" she Shoots a holy arrow made of thunder whose powerful lightning-strike ladydevimon "Stay away from my little warrior!" she said as Kari helped Ash up

"You okay Ash" Kari said as Ash kissed her "Thanks my angel." Kari blushed gives Ash time to master digivolve to Voltachu "Teamwork Angewomon!" said Voltachu as Angewomon nodded and they charge to battle Ladydevimon

(beach)

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" an armor sngel digimon appeared Fires seven super-heated spheres of light at the imperialdramon "Wow Patamon change to that?" Serena said seeing that digimon was patamon "Yes that's his mega level name Seraphimon." said Tk as Serena is ready to battle then i can use this pokemon Pangoro help us out!" as Serena toss her pokeball to the air large bipedal Pokémon resembling a humanoid panda bear. It has a stocky build with a round belly, short legs, and long arms with large paws. Its head and belly are covered in thick white fur, while its lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick dark gray fur. A long cape of this dark gray fur hangs down behind its back; in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern, this gives the impression that it is wearing a long coat and trousers. called Pangoro wears sunglasses on top of his head "Pangoro close combat!" shout Serena as Pangoro repeatedly attacks the imperialdramon with a lightning fast barrage of open-handed strikes with both of his hands.

"Whoa awesome pokemon Serena has." said Tk as he was blushing as Seraphimon and Pangoro continue thier fight "I hope Ash and Kari are okay?" Serena said feel worried "No need to worry Serena they can handle themselves!" Tk said to her

(Temple)

Voltachu and Angewomon are still fighting Ladydevimon in the temple protecting the regis "Man she's tough." Said Voltachu fighting Ladydevimon "Welcome to the club Voltachu" said Angewomon as the fight keep continuing

"you annoying pests should be exterminated Darkness wave!" she Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats was aiming Voltachu but which burns Angewomon to save him changes back to Gatomon "No Gatomon!" Kari shouted she runs to her Voltachu in rage charges at Ladydevimon "You will pay Lightning force!" as he release the wave of lightning at Ladydevimon she screams in pain "Stun whip!" she Shocks the Voltachu with an electric shock.but his ability static body help but got got hit by black wing again

"Ash!!!!" Kari said seeing Voltachu in danger "I had to help him...but how Gatomon is hurt and I need help." just then Kari see her D3 is changing but she couldn't believe her eyes that it changes to the master digivice just like Ash's "A master digivice?!" but that's not the only thing Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas were awaken Regice forms a light blue ball in front of the braille pattern on its face, and fires light blue beams from the ball that freeze Ladydevimon's claw free Voltachu

"you dare freeze..." she hadn't finish as Registeel holds out its hands and creates an orange ball in between them. It then fires an orange beam from the ball atLadydevimon "How dare you Dark..." when Regirock sticks out its arms and a yellow orb of electricity with a red center appears in front of them. It then fires the orb atthe evil digimon now Gatomon stands up "Kari i can still fight your master digivice had give me full strength!" said Gatomon as Kari nodded

"If Ash and pikachu can master digivolve so can we!" just then Karo and Gatomon started to glow "Kari, Gatomon master digivolve to..." as they are in the sphere and started to change into an angel with ten golden wings, clad in green armor and wielding a spear. Its shoulder pauldrons are wheel-like

"Ophanimon!" as Ophanimon charges at Ladydevimon and helps Voltachu up "Kari you msster digivolve and gorgeous." he said as those two are in battle formation "Let's destroy that Witch!" said Ophanimon as Voltachu agreed

"Lights out for you Volt blast!" as Voltachu fires Volt blast "My turn Eden's Javelin!" as she Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. Regirock, regice and Registeel used hyper beam at Ladydevimon lead a explosion her scream was heard when the smoke clears Ladydevimon was destroyed nothing but data Voltachu and Ophanimon were change back

"We did it Kari!" Ash said as Kari blushed and kissed him "We sure did together Ash." said Kari then they hear the noise coming from the surface "Tk and Serena are in trouble!" Ash replied as they are heading out of the temple to help thier friends

(Beach)

"Pangoro shadow ball!" Serena said as Pangoro forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around him. he then fires the ball atimperialdramon "Hallowed knuckle!" Seraphimon Launches an orb of light at imperialdramon "Alright we can win!" said Serena but she see Imperialdramon becoming a bipedal version of the originally quadrupedal dragon. Its previous head becomes a chest plate, revealing a more humanoid head, while the Positron Laser on its back is now equipped to its right arm.

"Serena call off Pangoro that's his fighter mode." said Tk as Imperialdramon prepares to attack "Positron laser!" he Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser straight to Pangoro but Seraphimon saved him but feels damage "Now the grand finale imperialdramon finish them!" said black gennai as imperialdramon is going to fire again but Regigigas appears from the ground grabs imperialdramon and its body starts to glow orange-yellow. Waves of orange-yellow start coming off its hands and onto imperialdramon

"What!" he said as Ash, Kari, Pikachu, Gatomon, Regirock, Regice and Registeel appeared "Guys you two are ok!" said Serena then Pangoro is up "Tk let's take him out!" as Tk nodded both Seraphimon, Pangoro, Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas use thier attacks and destroy imperialdramon "I guess it's back to the drawing board." Ash see Dark Gennai "You get back here!" Ash is going after him but he jump to the portal appeared from the ocean then disappeared

"Damn he got away!" Ash said as Kari walk to him "We'll get him soon we still have time on the beach." said Kari that made Ash better "You're right Kari you always have a way of making me better my angel." Ash said as they kiss then they notice Tk and Serena are leaving "Where are you two going?" Ash said "Oh, Tk ask me to come to his place to meet his mother and i find it sweet." said Serena as Tk chuckled and blushing

"We should see you lovebirds later." said Tk as they left "I'm glad Serena found somebody who win her heart." said Ash then Kari wrapped her arms around him "Just like you and me" said Kari as Ash knew she's right as they kiss "Let's enjoy our moment." they start kissing and making out but Kari stop him for a minute "Ashy po let me get comfortable." Karo starts removing her hot pink bikini leaving her completely naked in front of him

"You are more beautiful and gorgeous together my angel." Ash held her waist and kiss his angel more he starts squeezing her butt made her moan "Ohhh yes Ash." she said as Kari kiss his neck and chest "I just getting started." Ash start groping her breasts and starts massaging them slowly made Kari moan passionately

"Ohhhh yes Ash keep going." Kari replied Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oooooh Ash more please." Kari moaned more as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast makes her stroking his hair wanting him go more faster Ash was done then lowers down start licking her womanhood "mmmmmm that's it Ash keep going " Kari feels herself getting wet as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her and pinching her nipple once more made her love it more

"Ash I'm gonna..." Ksri feels hed limit as the floods were released to Ash's mouth "you enjoyed it my angel." Ash said then Kari started kissing him more but lowers down undoing his swim trunks leaving him naked "Ash it's fair i get action." as Kari start stroking his rod made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh...Kari" Ash said as Kari continues bopping and enjoying it Ash dtarts stroking her hair and squeezing her butt once again made her go faster Ash moan more as he feels his limit

"Kari I'm gonna..." ad Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts Ash held her more and kiss now he turns around and had his rod in her butt and starts pounding "Oh oh oh Ash Ash pound me harder my Ashy!" Kari shouted ad Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tight, soft, beautiful and I love her!" Ash admired his angel. Kari was in heaven enjoying her boyfriend pounding her more he been going at it 4 hours as he feels his limit "Kari I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her

"In me Ashy!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt Kari grabbed Ash turns around as she is on top of him "I'm been waiting to do this because I'm going to ride you." Kari said to him. Ash wanted to his girlfriend to do that "You made my dream reality." said Ash then they start kissing and making out Kari starts bouncing made Ash moaned "oh Kari yes keep going my angel!" Ash said as Kari continues bouncing faster even her perfect breasts are bouncing Ash enjoys it then turns around now he is on top start thrusting her Kari enjoys it wrapping her hands and legs around him kissing and thrusting Kari now they turn around Kari on top again and start bouncing they kiss, moan enjoying each other at hours reaching their limit

"Kari I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as Kari continues bouncing "Me too let's cum together!" as they release their seed and love juice now they were exhausted and relax together in the sandy beach watching the wave soak thier feet "Ash this is more romantic than ourour first time." Kari said snuggling with Ash "Before i came here i never had a chance finding a girl till i met you Kari kamiya you were the girl of my dreams." Kari was in tears by his words which one thing was in her mind

"Ash where are the regis?" she asked as they notice four pokeballs on the beach were ultra balls

"I never seen Ultra balls here?" Ash said till he realise the balls were open reveal regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas appeared "Are they yours Ash!" said Kari as Ash was confused then smiled "I understand and Kari." Kari looks at Ash as he gives her a ultra ball

"I believe you deserve Regice." Ash said as Kari was surprised "Think of him as a present from me." Ash said Kari was silent a minute but smiled "Thank you Ashy...care to swim again." she said as Ash has a seductive smile "I love that my angel." as they kiss Kari stands up "I'm half way there" she runs "Get back here!" Ssh chased her as they are in the water Ash held Kari by her waist they laugh enjoying the water. Ash and Kari are having more fun

"Ash promise me you will be with me forever." Kari said to him as Ash held her more "I promise and you will never be alone never." Ash said as they watch the moon together on the beach

 **that's it of chapter** **8** **of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and it took a while and Ash and kari are having a third date and Tk found a girl of his dreams thethen encounter Imperialdramon virus form snd Ladydevimon also Kari become the digimaster and become Ophanimon and first appearance four new pokemon Regirock, regice, Registeel and Regigigas one was now given to Kari also there will be more lemon scenes of Ash and Kari also Tk and Serena in this story i put the plot shows A** **sh** **meets Leomon and encounter the madLeomon** **by mistake I'm adding that on ch 9**


End file.
